Spirit Walker
by Undercover Operative
Summary: What if the Quileute Tribe had one more secret up their sleeves besides the Wolf Pack? Enter the Pack 'Spirit Walker', an extremely gifted Shapeshifter capable of walking among the Spirits and using innate gifts to aid the Pack in their battle against the Cold-Skinned Vampires and protect their tribe from the Volturi and beyond. SLASH. OMC/Seth.
1. Fever

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Slash**_

_**Starts during New Moon.**_

**This story is being transferred across to this profile so please don't report me...**

* * *

"Jacob!" Clayton Uley shouted as he almost fell over himself scrambling to follow his friend who was in turn following his cousin Sam.

Jake hesitated and glanced over his shoulder at him, flinching as Sam's mouth moved quickly. Clayton twitched as Jake turned and continued following Sam. "_JAKE! Just STOP!" _Clayton yelled, his migraine throbbing in time with his raised voice.

Jake stiffened, his legs looking like they had locked in place as Sam and his 'boys' whirled around as they realised that Jake wasn't following them anymore.

"Jake. What the fucking hell man?" Clayton snapped as he reached them, ignoring the others as he moved to stand between them and Jake.

"Go away Clayton" Sam said dismissively, "Jake doesn't want to talk to you".

Clayton didn't even bother to acknowledge his cousin's presence as he stared at Jake in shock, "Shit you've grown Jake" he said slowly, "Although I would have thought Uncle Billy would have shat bricks at the sight of the tattoo though". Clayton's eyes narrowed as he saw Sam gesturing in the reflection of Jake's pain filled eyes, making his old friend clench his jaw and attempt to step past him. "I said _stop_" Clayton ordered, clenching his own jaw at his migraine.

"Fuck off runt" Paul's voice snapped, "You're not wanted here".

"_Sit down and shut up Paul"_ Clayton snapped, turning to glare at the other teenager whose eyes quickly dropped to the ground moments before Paul stumbled back to fall onto his ass.

"Clayton" Sam growled as he slowly stepped forward so he was in Clayton's personal space and glaring down at him. "Go away, Jacob has chosen his friends, and he didn't choose you".

"Jake. Tell the truth" Clayton demanded as he kept his eyes locked onto Sam's, refusing to turn away and lose the staring contest that was going on between them. He's been used to Sam trying to show dominance through staring for years now, he's definitely able to win this.

"Jacob shut up" Sam snapped instantly, not looking away either.

"You see?" Clayton asked amused, "I don't think Jake is the one who's chosen exactly, I'm thinking that you've chosen for him".

"Clay?" Billy's voice called gently, making Sam break eye contact and look over to where the Elder was rolling out of the town hall slowly, "My son's choice in friends isn't your decision".

"Like I said Uncle, I get that feeling that this wasn't Jake's decision at all" Clayton countered, raising his eyebrows challengingly at the Elder. "Leave Sam" Clayton ordered, turning back to cross his arms at his cousin, "You may have changed but I'm not letting you change the rest of my friends". Sam opened his mouth to argue but Clayton growled deep in his throat to cut him off, _"Go away Sam"_ he snapped, "I'm going to talk to Jake now, and we can't have a discussion with you trying to censor everything he's saying".

Fury flashed across Sam's face as he stepped back slowly, looking more like he wanted to throw Jake over his shoulder and run. On either side of him Clayton could see Jared, Embry, and Quil looking confusion, apparently not understanding the simple words coming out of his mouth as Paul still remained on the ground, glaring at the grass angrily. "You boys go with Sam, I'm going to talk to Jake alone" Clayton added, making the four boys run over to where Sam was talking angrily to Billy.

"How did you do that?" Jake blurted, shock written clearly on his face as Clayton turned to glare at him. "You've got a fever don't you" he asked quickly, sniffing the air as he placed his hand on Clayton's forehead.

"It's killing me" Clayton admitted, sighing as Jake's cool hand touched his boiling skin, "I'm fine though, I've been having them all month and nothing will come from it".

"It won't last much longer" Jake promised softly.

"I don't care how much longer I'll be sick for" Clayton dismissed, "I want a blood explanation".

"I can't tell you" Jake mumbled as he flinched and dropped his eyes, "I might be able to tell you soon but I can't tell you now".

"I don't give a shit" Clayton exclaimed stepping into Jake's space, "Last week you wanted to punch Sam's lights out for hurting the girl you've got feelings for, and now you've gone and joined him! You're an entirely new person, all muscle, short hair and tattoos! You refuse to even look at Seth, Leah, and I! And now you're some kind of lost puppy who can't even talk to someone with Sam's permission!"

"You don't understand" Jake muttered as he fidgeted awkwardly.

"Then help me to understand" Clayton snapped, "Because if you don't come back to us I'm going to have to explain to Seth that his hero has ditched us for my aggressive steroid-pumping cousin, and then I'm going to have to tell Leah that the guy that she likes has done the same thing as the aforementioned steroid-pumping cousin and left her for someone else".

"I haven't left them" Jake blurted, "And I don't like Leah like that".

Clayton just raised his eyebrow at him in disgust, "I know everything remember? I know you like her, you've all but admitted it to me, but now you've lost her. Just like you've lost Seth and I, stay away from my family Jacob, because you're no longer part of it".

Jake flinched and opened his mouth to argue, "Don't Jacob" Clayton interrupted, "You've made your choice, thanks for the talk". As Clayton turned around he caught Sam approaching them, a dark look on his face as his boys followed him obediently.

"You've talked. Now get out" Sam demanded.

"Gladly Sammie" Clayton drawled sarcastically.

As Clayton tried to step past him Sam put his hand on his shoulder, holding him still as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Jacob isn't the only one I have my eye on" Sam hissed, "Soon Seth will be joining us and if you pull a stunt like this again then I'll put you down the hard way".

Fury fuelled Clayton's actions and he knocked Sam's hand off his shoulder before pulling his arm back and punching Sam in the nose as hard as he could. Pulling the neck of Sam's singlet Clayton pulled him down to his level and bared his teeth at him, "Touch Seth or Leah and I'll put you down like the animal you are cousin" he growled in his face, enjoying the look of shock on the older boy's face.

Casually letting Sam go Clayton stepped around Jacob and stalked back to where Leah and Seth were standing watching him from 'their' spot in the park where they usually hung out… usually hung out with Jacob.

Clayton had barely reached them when Leah launched herself at him, "You just punched Sam! I totally love you Clay!"

He tried to force a smile onto his face as Seth whooped and clapped him on the back, "And Jake?" he asked happily with a grin from ear to ear "You've talked him into coming back right?"

Clay flinched as Leah and Seth's faces dropped as they realised what his silence meant. "Jacob has chosen" he admitted slowly, "He's chosen to get into whatever it is that Sam is smoking. But its worse, Sam's not interested in just Jacob, he's got his eyes on one more" he explained, turning to look at Seth properly.

"Oh HELL no!" Leah exclaimed angrily, "I will KILL Sam before he gets his hands on my other little brother!"

"I've already promised the same" Clay assured her, "Sam isn't the same as he was when we were growing up, but even he has to know that going after Seth is a death sentence".

"You broke a rib and his arm when you were nine" Seth snorted, looking both relieved and nervous, "All because he broke my arm while trying to act cool".

"He hurt my best friend" Clay admitted, pulling Seth in for a hug, "And I may have failed Jake but I'm not letting either of you go". He held his hand out for Leah to hold as she smiled at him faintly, the pain obvious on her face as she glanced towards where Jacob was walking away with Sam.

They stood there silently for a moment before Seth broke the silence, "Clay, you're really hot".

Clay blinked down at Seth in shock as the smaller teen just nuzzled into the joint between his shoulder and his neck before he glanced up at Leah to see her staring as her mouth opened and closed silently. "Uh thank you Seth" he said awkwardly after clearing his throat, "But you're like a little brother to me and I just can't see you like that".

Seth made a strangled noise as he threw himself backwards, fixing him with a horrified look as he babbled out "I didn't mean it like that! I mean hot like temperature! You're really burning up!"

"Oh thank god, yeah I've got a small fever" Clay admitted.

"Small?" Seth squeaked, "You feel like you're on fire!"

Leah frowned and Clay could see her entering Mother Hen mode. Her back straightening, her eyes becoming calculating, caring and knowing, her face shifting into a stern 'Obey me or else' look. "You are rather hot" she mumbled, her hand on his forehead. "Open" she instructed tapping at his chin, Clay obeyed obediently as she looked into his mouth, "I don't see any swelling" she said to herself. "Are you tired?" she asked, "Fatigued?"

"A little" Clay admitted, knowing it was best to just follow Leah's orders when it came to this, "But I've been having nightmares and migraines so I can't sleep".

Clay glanced at Seth as Leah frowned, frowning himself when he saw Seth rubbing his eyes with his head down and shoulders slumped. "How bad are the migraines?" Leah demanded, pulling his attention away from her brother.

"Skipping class bad" Clay admitted, "I can't concentrate on anything".

"Huh" Leah muttered before grabbing his arm and starting to pull him away from the park, "And you insist on coming to school?" she asked like he was an idiot.

Clay grimaced as Leah began to lead him towards his house, "It's not that bad" he blurted, "I just need some time to relax and sleep without having to run around getting everything done".

"Whatever" Leah said dismissively even as she changed directions and started leading him towards their house instead, "You can sleep at ours for a while, Seth and I need to do our homework anyway and today is supposed to be your day off".

Clay smiled at her thankfully as Seth groaned at Leah's announcement, "I've already done mine Seth" he assured him as they moved quickly down the street to the Clearwater's, "I'll help you with what you can't do".

"And I'll help with what he can't do" Leah added as they went up the driveway and into the otherwise empty house, "Now lay down and get some sleep. I'm a girl, and all the girls at school know you've been caking your face with concealer to hide the bags under your eyes" she ordered as she pushed him onto the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Clay denied as his face heated up, laying down obediently and pulling the cushions up under his head, "I'm a man, men don't wear makeup, only Seth does".

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" Seth exclaimed as he vaulted the couch and landed on Clay's stomach, making him yelp in shock as the smaller teen glared down at him, "You got me drunk in the first place, _and_ you promised you would never mention that again".

"I lied, I do that when I have blackmail" Clay said dismissively, "And those pictures are hidden where you'll never find them. And Leah… thanks" he admitted, shooting her a grateful smile, "Pop has been really restless lately, I've only been getting around four hours on and off".

"You and Seth were there for me when Sam left me" Leah said with a dismissive scoff, "Helping you like this is the least I can do, after all imagine what I would be like if you hadn't stood up to Sam for what he did to me".

"You'd be a grumpy bitter bitch" Seth answered helpfully as he wiggled on Clay's stomach to make himself comfortable.

"OI!" Leah scolded as she pulled him to the floor, "First get off Clay and let him sleep and second watch your language or I'll shave you like the dog you are" she threatened.

"I love you too Leah!" Seth chirped happily as he rolled onto his stomach and opened his math book before looking up and grinning at Clay who was watching them fondly.

"Unfortunately Seth is right" Leah stage whispered, "I'm not the friendliest now but if you hadn't been there I _would_ be a grumpy bitter bitch".

"You're more beautiful when you smile" Clay mumbled sleepily, "If only Jacob pulled his head out of his ass and had grown the balls to ask you out before Sam got to him, he'd never have left you".

"Just shut up and go to sleep" Leah ordered as she rolled her eyes, "And I'm kind of glad he didn't" she admitted softly, "I would have lost him anyway".

"Maybe, maybe not" Clay whispered, "I think he would have fought for you".

"Just sleep" Leah deadpanned, "I'll wake you when you need to get home to start dinner".

"Thanks" Clay mumbled as he yawned and closed his eyes, drifting into the darkness moments later, his exhaustion taking its toll on him.


	2. Vision

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Slash**_

* * *

_**Clay was standing in the forest… in the clearing that was perhaps a fifteen minute walk from his house, grey fog filling the air around him and stopping him from seeing much that was outside the clearing beyond the dark moving shapes that made Clay feel uneasy.**_

_**As a shape started forming in the fog Clay stepped back nervously, watching as the fog took on a human form before dispersing tor reveal Harry Clearwater, Leah and Seth's father, standing there dressed in tramping clothes with a rifle in his hand. Blood dripped down Harry's head from a black brand that was on his forehead, an upside down man burnt into the skin that looked angry like it was still burning him.**_

_**Another shape formed in the fog and turned into an extremely pale woman with shoulder-length red hair, blood dripping from her mouth onto old-styled clothing as she stalked up behind Harry and lunged at him. Clay gagged and clamped his hand over his mouth as the woman sank her teeth into Harry's neck, gulping down his blood as the old man struggled to get away from her.**_

_**Vampire…**_

_**As Clay heaved, his body trying to throw up nothing and the clearing exploded around him before reforming into the Clearwater living room, three shapes forming into Leah, Seth, and Sue Clearwater. Sue was crying as she told her children something, her shoulders shaking with restrained sobs as she sat in her armchair with her hands clenching and unclenching on the arms.**_

_**Leah sat there blankly as Seth shook his head, Seth's eyes tearing up as Leah just started trembling as anger flashed across her face. Leah started yelling something as Seth sat there limply, as Leah stood Seth followed her and launched himself at her, burrowing into her arms and holding her tightly as his shoulders shook wildly. Leah just held her brother as Sue shook her head sadly, Leah's face collapsing as her body started shaking violently and she looked like she was going to be sick. Shock flashed across Seth's face as he was shoved away by Leah, the teenage girl stumbling away from Seth and Sue as she clutched her chest in pain.**_

_**Leah's clothes and skin were torn as she thrashed, a huge grey wolf with an angled face bursting out from her skin and landing on all fours as she snarled and shook before leaping forward and tearing into the couch furiously. To the side a shocked Seth started thrashing as well before his skin and clothes also tore as he transformed into a rusty black-brown wolf, Leah tipping her head back in a howl that Seth quickly joined her in.**_

_**Clay stared in shock before the room exploded and the fog swirled around him until everything went black.**_

Clay's eyes snapped opened and he shot up, something cold falling from his forehead as he lashed out to remove the heavy weight on his legs as his body jolted like it had been falling and was trying to rebalance itself. A grunt escaped his mouth as he fell off something and onto the floor, shocking himself into freezing long enough for something to grab him around the chest and pull him back into a warm body that made him stiffen as he looked around wildly to try find out where he was.

"It's okay Clay, sssh you're safe. You're fine" a familiar voice whispered into Clay's ear, taking him a couple of seconds to recognise it as Seth's voice as it kept cooing at him, Leah crouching down in front of him with her hands raised in a calming gesture.

"Clay, look at me" Leah ordered, "It's okay, you're awake now, you're safe now".

"What?" Clay rasped out as he realised it was Seth holding him and beginning to relax and stopped trying to get away from him, "What was that?"

"You were having like a vision or something" Seth answered from behind him, still rubbing his back and chest soothingly.

"You were having a nightmare" Leah corrected with a glare over Clay's shoulder, "You were thrashing and screaming, we couldn't wake you".

"His eyes turned white" Seth argued, "They went all cloudy, that wasn't a nightmare".

"What?" Clay mumbled, relaxing back into Seth as he felt himself calming down, "I, your Dad, that woman".

"It doesn't matter Clayton" Leah assured him, "It was just a bad dream".

"No" Clay said shaking his head quickly, "Your Dad, he was attacked. By a vampire" he whispered.

"Clayton it was a dream" Leah said softly as she leaned forward to hug him, ignoring how Seth was still holding onto him, "Vampires aren't real, it was just a dream".

"Too real" Clay mumbled as he closed his eyes and let the two of them hugged him silently, "He was attacked by a vampire, your Mom told you and you transformed into giant wolves".

"Dad's fine Clay, you're just freaking yourself out over a nightmare, you were barely asleep for half an hour" Leah explained gently.

"Leah, his eyes turned white and he was speaking another language" Seth exclaimed, making Clay flinch at the voice in his ear, "That's not what his nightmares are like, I don't know _anyone _who has nightmares like that".

"His eyes had rolled into the back of his head Seth, everyone's eyes do that when they're asleep!" Leah snapped.

"No they don't" Clay mumbled as he shook his head slowly, yawning sleepily, "They relax but they can't roll back like that".

"Stay here" Seth ordered, "I'll go get you something to drink". Clay nodded in understand, already missing the comforting feeling of Seth against his back as the smaller boy stood and headed into the kitchen quickly as Clay turned to watch Leah stare at him in concern.

"It wasn't a dream" Clay muttered rebelliously, "It was too real to be a dream Leah, I swear I'm telling the truth. Your father is in danger".

"Of being killed by a vampire" Leah agreed with a sarcastic nod.

"Leah" Clay deadpanned with a disapproving look, "Which one of us wrote that paper on dream interpretation?" he asked pointedly.

Leah rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah because my father has to be careful about some form of parasite that's draining something vital from him" she drawled sarcastically.

"Well it's possible" Clay defended, "What if he has something that's draining his energy or his health? Like a virus or a tapeworm?"

"You're relating a dream about a vampire to my dad having a tapeworm?" Leah asked with a snort.

"Okay you have a point" Clay admitted softly as Seth re-entered the room and threw himself back down beside Clay.

"Clay? Are you feeling better?" Seth asked as he handed him the glass of water.

"I'll be fine" Clay claimed, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that dismissing this as a 'dream' was the wrong thing to do. "Leah's right, it was just a bad dream" he explained as he sculled the water Seth had brought before yawning loudly.

"Alright, back to sleep with you" Leah ordered, pulling Clay to his feet and then shoving him onto the couch again, "You only got half an hour, you still have two hours left to sleep before you go home".

"What? Why can't we play Halo?" Seth exclaimed hopefully.

"Because I said so" Leah demanded, "He's tired and he needs to sleep _before_ he gets home so that he doesn't fall asleep while trying to make dinner".

Clay sighed as Seth pouted, "Tomorrow dude" he promised "You can come over tomorrow and we'll play then. But Leah's right, I need to sleep".

Seth stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Fine, but I expect soda" he decided.

"I'll see if I can grab some on the way home" Clay agreed before letting Leah push him back down onto the couch.

"You, sleep" Leah ordered before reaching out and grabbing Seth's ear, "And you, I promised myself I wouldn't interfere but I don't have a choice anymore".

Clay frowned as Seth was dragged from the room while protesting loudly, yawning again as he closed his eyes and stretched. If it was important then Leah or Seth would tell him later, Seth would probably explain it tomorrow if he asked, and if not then he'd ask Leah if there was anything he could do to help.

Shrugging it off after making a mental note before letting himself fall asleep again.

* * *

"Come on Clayton, wake up sweetie"

Clay pulled a face as he woke up slowly, blinking up at Mrs Clearwater in confusion as she smiled down at him softly. "Hey, are you feeling better now?" she asked as she gently placed her hand on his forehead "Leah said you were sick".

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine now" Clay mumbled sleepily as Sue helped him sit up with a yawn, "Pop's just been restless lately, I haven't been sleeping much".

"Well how about this Clay, you help me make dinner and you can take some home to your grandfather" Sue offered, "And if you help then Seth will offer to help as well" she added in a knowing whisper.

"Seth would jump off a cliff if I told him to" Clay admitted with another yawn, forcing his way to his feet and stretching, "It's kind of cute actually, Leah thinks he hero worships me".

"Oh he definitely does" Sue agreed as he followed her into the kitchen, "But that's not all it is".

"Mrs Clearwater?" Clay asked hesitantly as they washed their hands in the sink and he accepted the vegetables and the cutting knife.

"Leah is upstairs with Seth doing their homework" Sue explained, "They didn't want to disturb your sleep and I believe that Leah had to have this same conversation with Seth".

"Uh okay?" Clay frowned, feeling nervous about what they were going to talk about. He didn't know what the topic was but he knew that he wasn't going to like what was said, "Is this important? Like something bad?" he clarified when Sue's eyebrows rose at him, "Because the only thing I can think of that's important is about how Sam threatened Seth today".

"Sam did WHAT?" Sue growled, whirling around and making Clay jerk back in shock at the furious look on the usually happy woman's face.

"Uh, I um- I was talking to Jacob today" Clay admitted nervously, "About how he's abandoned us to join Sam's gang, and Sam said that Seth was next and that he would 'put me down the hard way' if I tried to stop him".

Sue's jaw clenched and she growled under her breath, making Clay shudder at the dark noise. "I'm going to _kill_ that boy" she snarled, "What he did to you and my daughter is bad enough, but if he even _thinks_ about touching my youngest then I'm going to tear him apart!"

"Whoa" Clay whispered as Sue ranted angrily, the knife forgotten in his hand as he watched her pacing.

Sue stopped herself and slowly started breathing and calming herself down so she didn't snap and hurt someone I.E Clay. "Okay, we're going to talk about Sam later" Sue decided, "But first we're going to have this conversation about Seth".

"Uh, maybe it should wait until tomorrow?" Clay asked slowly, not wanting to enter this talk when Sue was still so obviously angry.

"No, we can't wait any longer" Sue corrected, "Leah and I noticed it around the same time and originally we agreed that we would leave this alone and see what happened. But after recent events and the way that it has developed we've got no choice but to interfere before someone gets hurt".

"Uh Mrs Clearwater?" Clay asked hesitantly, "I'm going to admit that I'm a little scared about where this is going".

Sue sighed and shook her head, "Clayton I need you to be completely honest with me" she said softly, "And I need you to know that whatever your answer is that you're still my son and that I'm still going to love you just as much as my own children. Clayton, are you gay?"

Clay blinked at Sue for a moment before bursting into laughter, "Oh god no" he gasped out as he caught his breath, "No, I'm definitely straight. Why- why are you asking? Did someone say something?" he asked as he frowned.

"Nobody said anything" Sue assured him, "But I needed to know before we could have this conversation. Clayton, you're straight" she said making Clay nod sarcastically "But Seth isn't" she admitted, "And Seth has, Seth has feelings for you".

"Seth… Seth has a crush on me?" Clay blurted as his eyes widened in shock, making him put the knife he was holding down on the bench and turning back to where Sue was watching him cautiously. "He called me hot today" he admitted as his mind flashed back to the way Seth had acted, "He claimed he meant my temperature but he looked so sad when I said he was my brother".

Sue stepped over and placed her hands on his shoulders making him look up at her nervously, wondering if he was going to be asked to leave the house now. "Clay" she said slowly, "Leah is upstairs talking to Seth about this as well, and after dinner we're going to sit down and have a family talk tonight to help Seth get over this. I'm going to ask that you stay away tomorrow to give Seth some alone time".

Clay nodded slowly, trying to keep his face blank as he realised that not only had he lost Jacob but that he couldn't hang out with Leah anymore because Seth would always be there with her.

Sue turned to the fridge and pulled out a covered crockpot and handing it to him, "Just give him some time please Clayton, let him come to you when he's ready" she requested.

"Of course Mrs Clearwater" Clay promised, "I can do that".

Sue shot him a guilty smile and pulled him in for a quick hug, "I'm sorry about this Clayton, we thought it was just a small passing crush, we didn't know that it was this bad".

"It's okay, it's not your fault" Clay assured her making her sigh softly as he tucked the crockpot under his arm and quickly left the house, heading home where his Pops would be waiting for him.

What is it about him that only chases people away? His mother died when he was five, his father vanished a year later and left him with Pops. Jacob, Embry and Paul had all left to go join Sam's group, Sam himself turning on him shortly after Clay's father left. And now Seth and Leah were gone as well, leaving Clay with just his Pops, who would be leaving him soon as well, the old man in his nineties and getting weaker daily.

Soon he'd have no one, what the hell is going to happen to him then?


	3. Truth

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Slash**_

* * *

A loud beeping pulled him from his sleep, making him groan as he fought against his desire to just roll back over and fall asleep again and sat up to turn off his alarm clock and pull himself from his bed. Staggering into the ensuite bathroom that belonged to the master bedroom he slept in he turned on the shower and stepped under the spray of water without undressing, shuddering as the cold water forced him to wake up fully.

Peeling his soaked boxers off he quickly showered and dressed, heading towards the kitchen to start up the jug before peering into his Pop's room to make sure the ninety year old was still breathing. He was just starting to make breakfast when he heard the shower starting in his Pop's bathroom, signalling his grandfather was finally awake and was moving around.

Keeping his ears strained towards his Pop in case he was needed, Clay bustled around the kitchen expertly as he made them something to eat and grimaced at the cans of paint that he could see on the dining table, remembering that he was supposed to be repainting the house today. At least Seth was going to… stay away and never speak to him again… well there goes his week.

At least he's formally registered as partially home-schooled, meaning that he's allowed to take the week off as long as he gets all his school work done on time and comes in on Friday to hand it in. He didn't particularly _like_ the way he jumped between home and school like that, but he knew that on some days he needed to stay home to look after Pops who needed a carer around (Which Clay actually gets paid by the government to do).

"Clayton…"

Clay glanced over to see his Pops moving slowly towards the table, leaning heavily on his walking stick as he smiled fondly at him. "Are you okay? You were quiet last night and your music isn't on yet" he asked curiously.

Clay blinked at his grandfather in shock before glancing over to the CD player, just realising that he hadn't turn it on this morning like he usually did. "Jacob joined Sam's gang" he blurted, unable to keep a secret from the man who raised him, "And Seth has a crush on me so I've been asked to avoid the Clearwaters until it passes". Absently moving the oats from the working element to one that was off to let them cool Clay turned and stared at his grandfather, "I've only got you left" he admitted softly.

"And what's wrong with that? I'm a pretty awesome dude myself" Pops mock-scolded, making Clay snort and chuckle as he shook his head. "Clayton… you're going to be alright. Everything will, everything will work out".

"But what about you Pop?" Clay exclaimed as he stalked over to sit opposite his grandfather, "What do I do when you move on? I don't have a job, I won't have a benefit to live off once you're gone. I'll lose the house, Sam is my closest blood relative so I'm going to be dumped on him, and everything I've worked for is going to be flushed down the drain!"

"Clayton!" Pop scolded, for real this time as Clay's jaw snapped shut instantly. "Clayton do you really think I'd just leave you alone like that?" he asked pointedly, making Clay fidget as he realised that yes, he had expected his grandfather to just die and leave him floundering. "First of all Clay, I've been sitting on a large nest-egg all these years, you know that. And while I'm going to give Samuel and Emily some things almost everything I own is going to you, including the house" he explained gently, "You'll have enough money that you'll be able to finish school with a part time job and enough money left over to give you a jumpstart in life".

"Sorry Pops" Clay mumbled sheepishly, realising that he should have known his grandfather would never just abandon him like he had feared.

"I'm already talking to my lawyer about getting you emancipated upon my death" Pops continued, "If you can look after both of us then you can take care of yourself when I'm gone and you won't have to give up the house and move in with Samuel. _And_ I've been in contact with your mother's side of the family" he added slowly, making Clay stiffen as anger surged through his chest.

His maternal grandparents had disowned his mother for marrying his father, not even going to the wedding let alone his mother's funeral. Clay only knew what they looked like because he had kept his mother's belongings (Actually he was hiding them under the floorboards in his room from his father who had tried to destroy everything that reminded him of his mother). He had tried to contact them once, wanting to get to know the only other family he had remaining after Sam had left but the moment they found out who he was they threatened to get a restraining order if he didn't leave them alone, weirdos.

"While they were resistant to the idea at first" Pops continued, pretending not to notice Clay's anger, "They have agreed to keep an eye on you, going so far as to offer to train you in your gifts".

"Gifts?" Clay echoed, feeling like he had blacked out for part of the conversation, "What gifts? They've never given me anything".

"You'll see in time Clayton" Pops said cryptically, "If they manifest in you then your maternal grandparents will take you in. This much they swore".

"Fuck that!" Clay snapped, shoving his chair back as he stood, "If these _gifts_ of theirs show up then I'll 'train' them on my own, I don't need anything that they can give me. I'll deal with things like I always have, alone".

"QUIET!" Pops roared, shocking Clay into silence and making him stare at his grandfather silently. "Understand this Clayton" he growled, "I would not be having this conversation with you unless I had no other choice. I had hoped that you would take after the Quileute in your blood but you clearly don't" he scoffed making Clay flinch back.

Clay's bright blue eyes had always caused a stir since almost all of the other Quileute's had brown or hazel eyes, it had taken him a while to get other the people trying to tease him for being a 'half-blood' even if his eyes and personality were the only things he got from his white mother.

"Clayton, there are more things in this world than meet the eye" his Pops explained, "And while I love you and believe you to be worthy no matter your bloodline, some of the Elder Council do not see things the same way that I do".

"No matter my bloodline?" Clay echoed slowly, "What is that supposed to mean? That I'm not good enough because Mom is white? Fuck this shit Pops, why the hell does it matter that Mom was white?" he demanded as he stood and stalked back into the kitchen, "I want nothing to do with the Elder Council anyway, they're all a bunch of stuck up old geezers".

"I'm on the Elder Council" Pops pointed out as Clay poured the porridge out into two bowls for them and carried it back to the table.

"Exactly" Clay deadpanned as he sat down, smirking at his grandfather as the old man narrowed his eyes at him jokingly.

"I'm getting old Clayton, and it is my duty to announce a successor for the Uley chair on the Council" his Pops said simply, making Clay freeze and look up at his grandfather in shock.

"You're joking right?" Clay blurted, "You want _me _to be your successor on the _Elder Council_?"

"Well Harry is only 45 so he's not that old" Pops pointed out, "And Sam is a rash, pig-headed brat who would drive the Quileutes into ruin. You're calmer, you think things through, and if I'm right then you have a unique view on things that will make the Quileute tribe prosper".

"But I'm only seventeen!" Clay said slowly, "I, I can't be on the Council".

"The Council charter says nothing about an age requirement" Pop corrected, "And my father joined the Council when he was sixteen. The only difference between the two of you is that you're".

"I'm what Pop?" Clay interrupted, "I'm not 'Quileute enough' to be allowed? Is my skin not dark enough? Are my eyes too blue? Am I too 'distilled from the bloodline'?"

"You're not human" Pops interrupted, making Clay's mouth fall the rest of the way open as he blinked at his grandfather in shock. "While not being human on its own wouldn't cause any problems, it's the fact that you take after your mother's species instead of your father's" he continued, "The Quileute bloodline? Is a bloodline of shapeshifters, of werewolves".

"You're crazy" Clay exhaled sharply as he ran his fingers through his short black hair, "Oh god its dementia isn't it?" he blurted, "I… I'm going to go, I need to go paint the house and then call Doctor Evelin over. At least she'll know what to do".

"I don't have dementia Clayton" Pops began as Clay pushed his plate away, "I'm telling the truth".

"Yeah of course Grandpa" Clay lied, "And I totally believe you. Once you're done eating just leave the bowls here and I'll clean up while I make lunch" he promised as he grabbed the paint cans and brushes, heading towards the back door, "AND STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" he called over his shoulder as he stepped onto the back porch and slammed the door behind him with a sigh.

Shit… he couldn't deal with this right now. He had a huge school project to finish, he had the painting and now no friends to help him through day to day life. Clay couldn't deal with his Pops having dementia as well, especially since _he_ will be the only one there to look after him, which will take more of his time than he can spare.

A tickling feeling at the back of his neck made Clay hesitate as he put the paint down, spinning around Clay's eyes scanned the forest for the source of the 'being watched' feeling. Clay stiffened as he met familiar brown eyes staring out at him from a giant red-brown wolf that looked like it would be even taller than him if it was standing. The wolf's eyes widened and it backed away slowly before standing and turning to vanish off into the woods, leaving Clay standing there in shock.

That was Jacob… it had to be, Clay would recognise those eyes anywhere. But Jacob wasn't a wolf… a wolf like Leah and Seth were in his nightmare… the nightmare that included werewolves and a vampire.

Forgetting about the painting Clay jogged over to where the Jacob-wolf had been laying watching his house, searching the area before freezing at the sight of the large paw print in the dirt. Hesitantly Clay approached it, kneeling down beside it and staring at it nervously, what if his grandfather was telling the truth? What if it wasn't just a bad dream and it was some kind of vision or something? Reaching out Clay lightly brushed his finger over the still damp print, inhaling sharply as pain burst through his head and making him collapse forward onto the ground.

"_**He was my friend too Jacob!" Paul snapped, "And there is nothing I want more than to just crawl into bed next to Clayton and just hold him!"**_

"_**Uh what?" Jacob blurted, spinning around to stare at the Paul in shock, "You want to do WHAT to Clay?"**_

"_**God Jacob! He's my brother!" Paul exclaimed, "He was the only one who could chase away the nightmares! I would tell him everything and he was the only person who didn't judge me, he understood and did what he could to help"**_

_**Jacob hesitated and nodded slowly, "Yeah, he, he was like that" he admitted, "I miss him so much".**_

"_**I know" Paul mumbled, "When I'm on patrol I always drop by his house to make sure he's okay, his smell still calms me down".**_

"_**Yeah that's… that's where I'm going now" Jacob admitted as his face went red in embarrassment, "I just need to make sure he's okay, I saw him last night and he looked devastated".**_

_**Paul scoffed as Jacob pulled his shirt off, chucking it in his bedroom window before dropping his shorts suddenly, tying them around his ankle and launching himself forward as fur burst through his skin and a giant wolf shot forward into the forest.**_

"_**Idiot" Paul muttered, "He's going to skin you if he catches you".**_

Clay coughed as he blinked up at the sky through the trees, his vision refocusing after a moment and letting him roll over onto his stomach and force himself to his feet. Breathing deeply Clay wiped at his forehead, feeling the sweat that covered his face before a tickling feeling made him lower his hand to touch under his nose, staring at the blood coating his fingers in shock.

Groaning Clay stumbled towards the house, stepping back inside and glancing at the clock to see he had been outside for at least five minutes. Moving through the house he saw his Pop sitting in 'his' armchair in front of the TV and he darted forward to mute the program, turning to face his grandfather to see the hurt expression in his eyes.

"Werewolves" Clay said slowly, making his grandfather's eyebrows raise at him expectantly. "If Thomas's DNA gave me the werewolf gene then what did Mom's DNA give me?" he asked bluntly, "And what does it have to do with the visions I've been having?"

His Pop sighed and shook his head, "My son had the _potential_ to be a werewolf" he corrected "The werewolf gene lies dormant without the correct conditions, my son's gene was asleep just like every member of the original Quileute Pack".

"And these conditions" Clay whispered as he realised what his Pop was implying, "And they've been met. That's how you know I'm not a werewolf, because my werewolf gene hasn't woken, because I'm not in Sam's little group am I?"

"Your mother's DNA is stronger than your wolf DNA" his grandfather confirmed.

"WHAT DNA?" Clay demanded, "What am I?"

"You're Clayton" his Pop said slowly, obviously trying to calm him down, "But you're also a Psionic".


	4. Leah

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Slash**_

* * *

_Dear Diary…_

_OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED!_

_I picked up my schoolbag to go to school this morning and I saw Mom fighting off a vampire while I was hiding in the corner! Okay so maybe I shouldn't have been excited about that, but I GOT MY FIRST LEGACY TODAY! I told Mom about it and she and Dad were so proud of me that they're buying me that make-up kit that I wanted._

_But anyway, my first Legacy is called 'Premonition'. It is part of the branch of Psionics called 'Divination', all these cool abilities like seeing the past, present, and future and sounds pretty awesome even if it's a supportive power instead of an offensive or defensive one. I can't wait to get one of those powers, but Mom said that I'm not allowed to start trying to learn new Legacies until I've got control of my First power. Apparently Premonition is rather rare too, most Divining powers (What Mom called them) are more concepts and possibilities while Premonition is more of an exact thing. Dad said that what I see is GOING to happen, and that the only way to stop it is to actually interfere directly, that unlike the other Divining Legacies which are only a possibility that Premonition is a highly sought after gift._

_Oh and I'm going to have to stop wearing sleeveless shirts now, Mom said that I'll get my first 'Etching' within 24 hours of my first Legacy developing and she was right. It looks kind of awesome but I'm not allowed to let other people see it since they'd think that it's a tattoo and it's illegal to get a tattoo if you're under 18, so I have to hide my Etchings for seven more years "_

"Shit" Clay cursed as he snapped his mother's journal shut and threw it to the side as he stood up and threw open his closet door, revealing the long mirror hanging on the back of it and glaring at his reflection.

Pulling off his shirt he stared at the pitch-black tattoo over his heart, the strange symbol taking up most of his left pectoral above his nipple, looking nothing like the eye-like image his Mom had sketched into her journal. He frowned as the image stirred a memory only for the name of the strangely familiar symbol to escape him even though he just _knew_ that he should know what it meant. Sighing he slammed the closet door shut and grabbed the journal from the bed again, flicking through the pages for the symbol over his heart.

"Clayton?" his grandfather's voice rang through the house.

Clay jumped and threw the journal back onto the desk, "Yeah?" he called back as he turned and headed towards the door, only to be knocked backwards as the door was slammed open by a furious looking Leah. "Leah?" he blurted, shocked at the presence of the girl that he hadn't seen since Friday last week, "What are you doing here? Your mom said-"

"FUCK YOU!" Leah screamed, making Clay throw himself away from her as she lashed out at him, her clawed fingers whistling through the air right in front of his face. He yelped as he tripped backwards onto his bed, scrambling back to get away from Leah as she lunged after him, screaming and looking like she was going to rip his face off.

"Leah stop!" Clay exclaimed as he rolled off the bed and circled away from her as she stalked him with a wild look in her eyes. "Leah! What are you doing?"

"I HATE YOU!" Leah screeched as the sound of clothes tearing filled the air and there was suddenly a giant wolf diving for me, claws tearing up my blankets as Leah-wolf jumped onto the bed snarling at me.

"_LEAH STOP!"_ Clay yelled as she dove for his throat, making him throw himself backwards into the wall with his eyes clamped shut in preparation for having his face torn off.

When he only felt hot air on his face Clay cracked his eyes open to find himself staring into Leah's panting muzzle, the she-wolf standing right in front of him with her mouth open wide ready to take a bite. Swearing Clay scrambled away from Leah, vaulting over his bed and staring at her in awe, studying her wolf form which was exactly like it was in his first vision.

Clearing his throat Clay hesitatingly edged closer to Leah-wolf, "Leah?" he asked slowly, wondering how he could get the same flare of power that he had before, "Leah sit down". When Leah didn't move he grimaced and closed his eyes to concentrate, his Mom's journals had said it was all about will and focus, taking a deep breath Clay concentrated on making Leah obey him and spoke again _"Leah, sit down"_ he ordered.

A grin formed on Clay's face as Leah sat down instantly her eyes glaring at him without actually moving as he circled around her, _"Leah change back"_ he instructed, eyes widened as he was suddenly looking at a very naked Leah Clearwater. "Oh god" he blurted, clamping his eyes shut as Leah quickly covered herself up, his 'compulsions' no longer effecting her human form like they did her wolf one, "Just put some clothes on".

"What the fuck did you do to me you arsehole?" Leah spat as Clay heard her dart over to his wardrobe and open the drawers.

"What did I do?" Clay snapped, "I defended myself from a rabid wolf who just burst into my room and tried to kill me!" he exclaimed, "So much for tribal protectors".

"You killed my Dad!" Leah growled, "And you're not tribe! You're nothing but a half-blood who doesn't belong here!"

Clay stiffened and opened his eyes to glare at Leah who was pulling a shirt on with her back to him. "I didn't kill your father" he growled out, "I told you what I saw and you told me it was just a bad dream!" he yelled, knowing now for certain that it wasn't just a bad dream but was a vision instead. "_You_ killed your father Leah, not me!"

Yeah maybe he shouldn't have said that, but Leah was the only person who had never made a comment about his blood status before and she knew exactly how much it hurt him to be told he doesn't belong because of it.

"FUCK YOU!" Leah screamed, spinning around to glare at him darkly.

"No Leah, fuck you" Clay corrected coldly, "You don't have the right to ignore my warning and then get angry when what I warned you against came to pass. Now, _get out of my house_" he ordered, "And don't tell ANYONE of what I can do".

Leah stiffened and looked like she wanted to launch herself at me again, but stumbled towards the door with an angry glare on her face. Sighing as he heard the front door slam shut Clay collapsed onto his bed as he heard the slow footsteps of his Pop walk down the hallway towards his room.

"Clayton?"

"I don't know grandpa" Clay admitted, "She told me it was just a bad dream and I believed her, I didn't remember it was going to happen until she burst in here and phased".

"But you warned her in the first place?" Pop asked slowly.

"I told her I that her father was in danger and she laughed it off" Clay mumbled, "I believed her and he's dead because of me".

"What you said before, 'You don't have the right to ignore my warning and then get angry when what I warned you against came to pass', you were right Clayton" Pop explained as he came to sit next to him on the bed, "You're not at fault here Clayton and you're not the reason Harry is dead".

"But I saw it happen!" Clay argued.

"And what did you think happened?" Pop interrupted, "Did you know you were having a vision or did you think it was just a nightmare?"

"But I figured out I was having visions the day after!" Clay pointed out quickly, "I could have said something!"

"No you couldn't have" Pop corrected, "Who would have believed you? I know for a fact that Harry would have dismissed you out of hand simply because you took after your mother instead of your father. Sue doesn't know anything about this world, so she would have thought you were imagining things. And you were forbidden to talk to Leah and Seth, so you couldn't tell them even if you had pieced it together".

"But" Clay began.

"But nothing" Pop cut him off, "This isn't your fault and it never was. If you see someone die and you're fully aware that you're having a vision then do nothing? Then yes it will be your fault, but this… this isn't your fault, this is just how things happen sometimes".

"What… what if Leah or Seth tells someone and they blame me as well?" Clay asked nervously.

"You ordered Leah not to tell anyone" Pop pointed out.

"I don't think it worked" Clay admitted slowly, "I mean tried to compel her to do a lot of things and it only worked a couple of times".

"You tried to compel her?" Pop echoed in confusion.

"It's part of being a Psionic grandpa" Clay explained as he rolled off the bed and grabbed the journal off the desk, "I thought that my first Legacy, my first gift, was having visions like Mom's was, but I remember ordering Sam around the other day and he obeyed him. And Paul looked like he wanted to hit me but when I told him to sit down and shut up he listened even though he clearly didn't want to".

"And does this 'Persuasion' ability of yours have anything to do with that tattoo?" Pop asked slowly, "The tattoo that you're not legally allowed to have?"

Clay blinked at his grandfather in confusion before realising that his shirt was still off and that the black symbol over his heart was fully visible. "Uh yes" he claimed, "Yeah it's my 'Heart Etching', the symbol of my first Legacy that means the most to my heart, all of my other Legacies will evolve around it. It was supposed to be this eye symbol" he explained showing his grandpa the sketch, "But instead I have this Etching, which means that my first Legacy was _not_ precognition like I thought it was".

"It looks a little like an animal" his Pop said slowly as he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at it, "Or at least an animal with six legs and a long tail" he corrected. "You should google that online and figure out what it represents. But first… Clayton… are you okay? You look a little shaken and Leah didn't look like she was very happy when she stormed out".

Clay sagged and collapsed back onto his bed, "She called me a half-blood" he said softly, "She said I didn't belong here. That I wasn't tribe. She's the only person in the reservation that's never said that to me before, and she's right. Outside the reservation people look down on me because I'm a Quileute, and inside the reservation people look down on me because I'm not Quileute enough".

"What does she know?" Pop asked simply, "Obviously things aren't as black and white as they seem, especially since werewolves and psychics? They don't exist".

Clay nodded as his grandfather patted him on the shoulder and hobbled from the room, leaving him staring at the ceiling silently. Psychics and werewolves don't exist, and apparently that vampire from his vision doesn't either, meaning what else 'doesn't' exist? What else out there could snap him like a twig while he's standing there trying to focus hard enough to order them to stop?

If he wants a chance to survive he's going to have to practice a lot. He's got his Mom's journals and he's got the internet, and worst case scenario he has his maternal grandparents who have already offered him training for his 'gifts'.

If Sam and his little pack come after him for 'killing' Harry Clearwater then Clay needed to be ready to drop them, and while that isn't going to happen with visions or compulsion he could definitely protect himself with the two gifts, all he needed now was to be ready.


	5. Seth

**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Slash

* * *

"Clay!"

He barely had time to react before he was being thrown back onto his bed as Seth tried to squirm as close to him as he could get.

"Seth?" Clay blurted as the crying Seth tightened his arms around his waist, blinking down at the younger boy in shock. "Seth? Are- are you okay?" he asked slowly, staring down at the boy he hasn't seen for around a week and a half.

Almost automatically he wanted to take his words back. Of course Seth wasn't okay, his father had died five days ago and he had turned into a werewolf since. Awkwardly Clay just shifted them around so he was sitting up with Seth plastered against his side, his arms wrapped around the boy as well in an attempt to calm him down by just being there.

Movement made Clay glance up to see his grandfather standing in the door looking concerned and worried. Shaking his head Clay jerked it away, trying to tell his Pop non-verbally to leave them alone so that Seth wouldn't feel embarrassed that he was sobbing in front of someone else. As his grandfather quietly shut the door behind him Clay started combing his hand through Seth's new short hair, making soothing noises until Seth began to calm down slowly.

"Come on Seth, speak to me" Clay whispered gently, ignoring the way his back protested the awkward position. Seth ignored him and just nuzzled further into the side of his chest making Clay roll his eyes, "I'm not a telepath Seth, you're going to have to actually use your words" he pointed out slowly.

Well he's not a telepath _yet_, give him a couple of weeks for the rest of his late Legacies to come through and he might get that power. It apparently took him several years for his psionic DNA to become strong enough to break through his werewolf DNA, meaning that he had five years' worth of Legacies to catch up on, ones that were going to come through very quickly and painfully.

Seth's hands fisted in his shirt and he turned his face away from Clay's side, "Dad's dead and it's all my fault" Seth whispered sounding devastated, "I just knew that your dream was more than a bad nightmare and I was going to warn Dad about it but then Lea- then I got distracted and I forgot".

"What!?" Clay blurted in shock, "No! Seth it wasn't your fault!" he corrected quickly. "You loved your dad and you would never do anything to hurt him remember? If his death is your fault then it's just as much mine, it was my vision remember? If anyone is to blame then it's me, I didn't believe Leah at first but I let her convince me otherwise because I didn't want to seem like an idiot by insisting. Hell part of me wanted to tell your mother when we spoke but well I dismissed it and then got distracted by something else".

"I'm so sorry" Seth mumbled as Clay saw his face going red, "I didn't know what it was till it was too late, and by then I was just so embarrassed that I tried to hide it. I didn't want to lose my best friend".

Clay didn't need to ask what Seth was talking about, having thought about it a lot during his week and a half-long isolation. "Listen Seth, I don't care" he admitted, "You're my little brother and my best friend. If you had tried to make a move I'd felt a little awkward for a while but I would have been willing to pretend it never happened so that I didn't lose you either".

Seth's arms tightened around Clay's waist against and he held himself tighter, "I've missed you so much. Mom wanted me to stay home to get over you and then Dad died and I turned into a werewolf and I needed to talk to you so much because I don't know what I'm doing!" he rambled, "And I kinda ran away from Mom at the dairy because I smelt you and I came straight here because I needed you".

"Well you're the first" Clay muttered, "I haven't seen Jacob since Friday and Leah tried to kill me last Saturday. The only person who hasn't left me so far is Pops".

"Don't say th- Leah did WHAT?" Seth demanded as he pulled away from Clay and stared at him in shock, his shoulders sagging suddenly and his face going dreamy as their eyes met.

"Uh Seth?" Clay asked as Seth just stared at him dumbly, "Seth are you okay?"

"Yeah" Seth sighed happily, "I'm okay".

Clay eyed Seth cautiously as he continued to stare at him intently, "Is there something on my face?" he asked slowly.

"No" Seth denied with the same soft voice, making Clay fidget awkwardly as he wondered if he had just accidently used one of his Legacies on Seth. "I need to go!" Seth exclaimed suddenly as his face changed from dreamy to terrified, "I can't be here!" Seth launched himself at Clay again and gave him a hug tight enough that Clay felt his back cracking, "I have to go. I missed you" Seth repeated as he pulled back before suddenly a pair of lips were on Clay's for a brief moment before Seth disappeared out the door and from the house.

Clay blinked at the now open door in shock, his hand coming up to wipe at his lips in an absent attempt to clean them of Seth. Shuddering he quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve and rolled off his bed, shooting the door another shocked look before he exhaled sharply. "Well that was strange" he mumbled as he heard his grandfather approaching his room again.

"I'm guessing it didn't go that well?" Pops asked him slowly.

"I have no idea" Clay admitted as he stood and followed his grandfather through the house to the kitchen. "At first he was sad about his dad" he explained "But I assured him it wasn't his fault and I accidently mentioned his mother distracted me when I was going to tell her about it. Then he tried to explain his crush and I told him it was fine and that I still want him to be my friend, and _then_ I accidently mentioned Leah's visit and he freaked out".

"Please tell me he's not going to go kill his sister" Pop requested with a sigh.

"He's not going to go kill his sister" Clay obeyed automatically, "He leaned back and looked me in the eyes and then just went all strange" he continued.

Clay's suspicions were well-founded when his grandfather stiffened and looked up at him in shock. "I knew it" he groaned out, "I did something to him didn't I? It was one of my Legacies wasn't it? I know I didn't compel him, I'm getting pretty good at controlling that one now and I definitely didn't tell him to look at me like I was the sun and then kiss me. But what if it was one of my new Legacies? The ones that haven't manifested fully yet?"

"It wasn't you Clayton" Pops promised him slowly, "It's a werewolf thing, werewolves are more emotional than normal people. He was floundering and his mind latched onto the most relevant thing, his crush on you, his emotions drove him to kiss you run" he explained.

Clay nodded slowly, willing to admit that 'werewolf emotions' might have played a part in it with a Legacy to bolster it.

"Why don't you go back to your room and meditate on this?" his grandfather suggested, "Continue your research on psionics or the symbol on your chest".

Clay nodded again and stood quietly, wondering for a moment whether he should mention that his 'Etchings' had grown since he had shown it to him, before shaking it off and heading back to his room and closing the door behind him. Glancing towards his bed and grimacing he pulled his shirt off and opened his closet again, using the mirror to study the jagged eye-like symbol that had appeared below his pectoral and his first Etching, the edges of the tattoo shooting off under his arm and ending near his armpit.

Clay toed his shoes off and crawled onto his bed, settling in on top of it and resting his head on his pillow with a happy sigh as he got himself comfortable and started concentrating on his breathing to make himself relax. He hated meditating, his mind was too active to clear like he was supposed to do and it ended up just making him feel frustrated when he failed.

* * *

_**Clay shifted in bed with a yawn, tugging his hands out of the blankets to stretch his arms out lazily.**_

_**Glancing over he pulled a face as his alarm clock blinked at him, the numbers '4:35' glowing in the otherwise dark room. Groaning Clay rolled over and curled up, pulling his blanket up over his head with a yawn, missing Seth's warmth and the comfort of his presence.**_

_**After a moment laying there with his eyes clamped shut Clay swore as the feeling that something was about to happen didn't go away. Rolling onto his back Clay threw the blankets away and down the bed, feeling the cool breeze brushing against his bare chest.**_

_**Frowning slightly at the breeze Clay pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around the empty room, his eyes drifting to the partially opened window. Shrugging it off as Seth forgetting to close it behind him Clay climbed out of bed and approached the window, pulling it down with a slow sigh before he froze, his right hand slowly coming up to brush across the tattoo spanning his shoulder.**_

"_**Shit, not again" he muttered darkly as he reached for where his powers resided, hesitantly searching for his new power.**_

_**Turning around with a frown Clay froze as he saw the dark skinned man with red eyes lounging on his bed, his mind and heart instantly starting to race as he recognised the man as a vampire. The vampire slowly smirking at him as Clay's eyes flicked towards the door, wondering if his Pop was alright.**_

_**As the vampire jerked Clay's body moved instinctively, his hands coming up as power surged through him and a scream echoed through the room as everything went white.**_

Clay's eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling in shock, sitting up quickly and inspecting his chest to see if he had 'grown' a new tattoo overnight or if that had been a vision of what would come. Sighing in relief when he discovered that his etchings hadn't changed at all Clay slumped back down onto his bed and glanced at his alarm clock to discover it was barely midnight.

Laying there for a moment he sighed and crawled out of his warm bed, pulling the journal he had brought closer and opening it up, marking the date and beginning to write down what he could remember on the page opposite Sunday's vision about a ginger guy breaking up with his brunette girlfriend in the forest and leaving her there to cry (What a douche).

When he finished he just threw the journal back into his drawer and climbed back into bed, staring up at ceiling once more. It had only been ten days since his first vision, nine since he learned he wasn't human, and seven since he's started training his 'gifts'.

He's not sure about what's he's going to do with his Legacies either, was there some kind of special job that he needs to take or is he just a human with a little extra? At least Clay had always wanted to be an author, it wasn't like he couldn't be a recluse if he wrote books, it wouldn't matter if he was some kind of psychic freak in that case.

Can he still settle down and have a family with what he is?

Strange how he never really bothered himself with thoughts like that until they weren't an option anymore.


	6. Sue

**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Slash

* * *

"Seth honey?" Sue Clearwater called hesitantly as she peered into her son's bedroom to see him curled up on his bed, clutching a familiar black pillow to his chest with wide eyes and a dreamy expression on his face. "Seth" she repeated with pursed lips, wanting nothing more than to go tear that pillow away from Seth and hide it so he could never find it, "Darling look at me please".

Footsteps made Sue glance up the hallway to where Leah was watching her from her bedroom door at the end of the hall with a curious expression on her face. When she shrugged at her daughter Leah quietly padded down the hallway towards her, hesitating as she reached Sue with a frown as she sniffed the air tentatively. She watched Leah snarl out a word silently before shoving past her and bursting into Seth's room, phasing a second later, lunging for Seth as Sue threw herself back in fear.

Snapping back to this world in an instant Seth dove out of the way of Leah's lunge, the pillow still held against his chest as he hit the floor and rolled. Sue's jaw dropped as she watched the still-human Seth and Leah dance around each other for a moment before clothing tore again and a sandy brown wolf was snarling at the silvery-grey wolf that was Leah, standing over the pillow protectively for a moment before Seth slowly kicked it backwards with his paw so it slid under the bed.

Scrambling to pull her phone from her pocket as the two tensed before diving at each other with snapping jaws, Sue hit the speed dial and almost sobbed in relief as she heard her call being picked up. "Oh god Sam!" she blurted as she forced herself to her feet and ran for the staircase, screaming as she was knocked to the floor as Seth smashed Leah through the bedroom wall and into the hallway. "You have to get here now" she cried into the phone, "Leah and Seth have gone mad, they're tearing each other apart!" she exclaimed as she managed to reach the stairs and pull herself down them and onto the ground floor.

"_I'll be there in five"_ Sam replied simply before the phone went dead, a haunting howl echoing through the air moments later as her two children continued fighting upstairs.

Sue hovered nervously, wincing as she heard every snarl, yelp, and shatter from upstairs, uncaring of the tears that were streaming down her face like a waterfall.

She screamed again as the door burst open, Sam entering the room with Jacob and Jared behind him, all of them still naked as they shot past her and up the stairs where Sam's voice thundered out "ENOUGH!"

Sue twitched as everything went silent suddenly, footsteps sounding above her for a while as Sam stalked downstairs with a furious look on his face. Sue watched him for a moment before blushing and standing, drawing his attention instantly, "I'll just go get you some pants" she blurted out awkwardly.

An understanding look flashed across Sam's face, followed quickly by embarrassment and gratefulness as he covered himself for her. "Sorry, we're used to not caring around Pack" he explained, his voice still angry from before, "Jared and Jacob are making sure they're dressed then they're coming down here, I hope you don't mind" he called after her as she slipped into her bedroom which was thankfully on the ground floor and pulled some pants for Sam from her box of Harry's clothes that she was thinking of giving to Seth if he had another growth spurt.

Sue shook her head quickly as she handed them to Sam, two pairs there for Jared and Jacob as well. "No that's fine" she said weakly, "Just… what happened? One minute they were fine and the next they were bringing the house down around them".

"I don't know" Sam admitted, "But Seth is no longer part of the Pack for some reason. I couldn't hear his thoughts when we phased on the way over and I know he's never looked at his sister like that before in his entire life so something must have happened".

"Seth would never hurt Leah" Sue confirmed, "Although he tries to hide it he absolutely adores his sister. She was more important to him than either Jacob or Clayton" she explained, ignoring the usual flare of pain that she felt when thinking of the boy. She had seen him around the reservation over the week and part of her is honestly a little concerned that he might do something stupid with how broken he looks, it was enough to make her wonder if she really was taking away his only friends by ordering him to keep away from her children like Seth had tried to claim it was.

"Wait" Sue blurted, "Seth was hugging Clay's pillow. Leah sniffed the air for a moment before she phased and she was trying to get to the pillow, Seth knocked it under the bed before he attacked her back. Could that be related?"

"Shit" Sam snarled out, making her head jerk back in shock. "Of course it was Clay" he growled, "He's not Human Mrs Clearwater" he explained slowly, "He can make you do whatever he wants with just his voice. Leah went to confront him about knowing about Harry's death beforehand and he used it on her, told her to get out of the house. Leah can't even step onto the property anymore, she couldn't phase for the rest of the day either".

"Clay wouldn't do that" Sue argued, wondering if anyone she knew was actually normal, "He's a nice boy, maybe he did know about Harry's death beforehand but that doesn't make him responsible".

"Because Harry was just begging for that _leech_ to attack him" Sam snapped, "Clay claimed it was going to happen and then it did. It's kind of ironic that out of everyone there the vampire only went after Harry isn't it? Only went after the man that the freak with mind control powers claimed he would".

"Are you trying to tell me that Clay killed my husband?" Sue demanded coldly, not willing to believe that Clayton would ever do something like that.

"He knew it was going to happen before it did!" Leah's voice exclaimed from the stairwell, making them turn to see Jacob leading her down the stairs and gently pushing her onto the couch before he curled up next to his imprint. "He claimed that his vision was just a dream, that he had _warned _us it was going to happen. He said it was our fault that Dad died because we didn't do anything about it".

"FUCK YOU!" Seth snarled as Jared dragged him down the stairs, "He said it wasn't a dream! He said he thought it was real and _you_ told him he was being crazy and that it was just a nightmare! You told him he was wrong! _YOU GOT DAD KILLED!_"

"SETH!" Sue exclaimed in shock, unable to formulate another sentence at Seth's wild accusation that clearly was hurting Leah.

"THAT _FREAK_ killed Dad AND YOU WENT TO GO SEE HIM!" Leah shouted back at him, only Jacob's arms stopping her from launching herself at Seth with clawed fingers.

"AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Seth yelled back furiously, "I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!"

Sue felt her legs give way, only Sam's quick actions saving her from hitting the ground as he moved her back into Harry's armchair. "Seth you can't mean that" she gasped out, interrupting the glaring contest between her children, "She's your sister".

"And she tried to KILL MY IMPRINT!" Seth snarled, Jared's hands slipping in shock and letting Seth loose as he dove to the side and vaulted the couch to get away from them. "You ignored his dream. You got all his friends taken away from him. _YOU_ got Dad killed. And then _you_ tried to kill Clay because YOU FUCKED UP!"

"QUIET!" Sam roared, making both of them flinch back automatically, "You went to see Clayton, despite my order, and you _IMPRINTED ON HIM?!_"

"Yeah" Seth confirmed with a small dreamy smile, "I did".

Sam's flesh started rippling in his anger before he visibly forced himself to calm down. "Seth. _Clayton. Isn't. Human_" he growled out, "You didn't Imprint on him, he used his powers on you to make you _think_ you did".

"Why?" Seth snapped as his wolf demanded to be let out so it could punish Sam for doubting his Imprint, "Why would he do that and after saying he was uncomfortable with the idea of there being an 'Us' and that he wanted to stay my brother instead? If he wanted Dad dead then why would he feel just as guilty as Leah and I do about it?"

"HE'S PLAYING YOU!" Sam shouted, "He's been doing that since BIRTH! Even I thought that he was innocent. His mother controlled Uncle Thomas, and he's controlling you! Even _Harry_ knew that Clayton was dangerous, that's why he didn't you to be friends with him!"

"SHUT UP!" Seth snarled angrily as his own skin started rippling. "Clay wouldn't do that to me! And even if he was the evil person you've been claiming he is then I wouldn't care! He's still my Imprint!"

"And you're still AN IDIOT!" Leah yelled.

"SHUT UP MURDERER!" Seth ordered darkly.

"Seth! Leah _did not _kill Harry" Sue corrected, "And about Clayton"

"Shut up Mom" Seth interrupted making her freeze, shocked by her son's tone of voice towards her. "You are _not_ keeping me from Clay this time. It _hurt _me when you told him he wasn't allowed over anymore. And it hurt _him_ when you took the only friends he had left away from him, I could smell his pain in the grocery store, and that's why I went to go find him because I hated knowing that I was the cause of that pain because of you!"

Sue sat there silently, staring at her emotional son as his skin rippled violently, his eyes flashing between his human form and his wolf form.

"Seth. _As your Alpha I order you to never go see Clayton again_" Sam growled slowly _"You are to re-join my Pack and you are to continue with your duty"_.

"Fuck you" Seth responded simply, startling Sam who blinked at him in confusion as his Alpha Voice just flowed right over Seth without any effect.

"Seth listen to Sam" Sue ordered weakly, "He knows what's right for you. If he says that Clayton is dangerous then you are forbidden from going to see him again".

"Like I said" Seth said coldly, "Fuck you".

As Sam stepped forward with a growl Seth spun around and phased, sprinting through the still open back door and into the forest, making his way straight through the trees to Clay's house. Slowing down as he reached it Seth padded over to the treeline and threw himself down, the knowledge that Clay was just inside the building helping keep Sam from panicking or going crazy from the overwhelming silence of his wolf having removed himself from the Pack mind so he didn't have to keep away from his Imprint.

Sighing Seth rested his muzzle on his paws and settled into wait, telling himself to be ready to leap into action in case Sam and his Pack come after Clay with their crazy 'mind control' theories.

* * *

"Seth… Seth?"

Seth jerked his head as he woke up, freezing as he caught sight of Papa Uley standing over him, still standing taller than Seth despite his wolf form and Papa Uley's hunched back.

"Finally Seth" Papa Uley said as he noticed Seth was awake, "I need you to do me a favour" he requested gently, making Seth nod his snout rapidly. "Tell me the truth. Did you Imprint on my grandson?"

Seth froze at the question, wondering only for a split second if he should lie. Slowly Seth nodded his head as his mind pointed out that if he was lucky that Papa Uley would give him his blessing or something to court Clay. Not that Clay wanted to be courted but if he asked Seth would do anything for him, whether he wanted to be wined and dined or whether he wanted to stay home and geek out on the X-Box together.

"Come then kid, you can sleep on the couch tonight" Papa Uley ordered, "We'll talk about this tomorrow morning when we're not both exhausted"

Standing slowly Seth followed Papa Uley into the house, jumping up onto the couch and turning in circles to make himself comfortable before hanging his head sheepishly at the old man's chuckle. "Clayton is asleep so try keep it down" Papa Uley whispered, "He's been having a very rough week so I just want to ask you to try not overwhelm him in the morning".

Seth nodded and rested his head on a cushion as he heard Papa Uley shuffling from the room, closing his eyes he was about to drift off to sleep to the comforting sound of Clay's heartbeat in the bedroom when it suddenly spike making his head snap up to turn to stare at the hallway leading to Clay's bedroom.

Creeping off the couch nervously Seth listened carefully as he heard Clay climbing out of bed and sitting down at his desk and writing something down before heading back to bed a couple of minutes later. When Seth heard Clay's heartbeat returning to a sleeping state he hesitantly nudged the door open with his nose and peered into the room, seeing that everything was fine.

Swallowing slowly Seth snuck into the room, tapping the door shut with his foot before curling up into a ball on the ground at the end of Clay's bed, letting his Imprint's heartbeat and scent lull him into a calm sleep.


	7. Imprint

**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Slash

* * *

Clay groaned as his alarm clock woke him up like usual, leaving him to stumble out of bed and into shower in a sleepy doze as his vision and a generic nightmare took its toll on him. Dressing quietly Clay turned to leave his room and froze at the sight of the huge sandy coloured wolf sleeping on the ground near the end of his bed, blinking at it slowly as it tried to understand what he was seeing.

Shaking his head slowly he turned and left his bedroom, needing a lot of coffee before he could deal with the creepy stalker wolf that had somehow ended up in his bedroom even though both his bedroom and the front and back doors are locked

Following along with his usual routine like he didn't have a giant wolf snoring in his bedroom Clay started making breakfast and downed several pots of coffee while rubbing at the headache that was forming behind his eyes through his temples.

As he heard his Pops getting up and ready Clay checked on the bacon, knowing the smell had woken up both his grandfather and his guest, even if the werewolf hadn't made a move yet. Getting out three plates Clay started to transfer the bacon to one of them which he put in the oven to keep it warm while he started on the eggs. The sound of his grandfather quickly shuffling into the room made him smirk as he grabbed two more cups to prepare coffee in, setting one of them down before freezing at the cheerfully coloured mug that said 'SETH' in big painted letters that they had made back when they were like four or so.

As a small smile made his lips twitch his mind darted back to the wolf in his bedroom, if he didn't know better he'd say that was Seth. Seth, Jacob and Paul were the only ones who would walk into his room like that and he hasn't really spoken to Jacob or Paul since this whole werewolf thing began. Sighing he made to put the mug down only for his headache to vanish suddenly as he was pulled into a vision against his will.

"_**Seth… Seth?"**_

_**The sandy-brown wolf jerked as it woke up, a sleepy expression on its face for a moment before it vanished as it saw Pop standing over him.**_

"_**Finally Seth" Pop said sounding annoyed, "I need you to do me a favour" he ordered.**_

_**Seth nodded quickly and Pop nodded at him curtly just once. "Tell me the truth" he demanded, "Did you Imprint on my grandson?"**_

_**When Seth nodded slowly Pop sighed, "Come then kid. You can sleep on the couch tonight, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning when we're both not exhausted".**_

Clay barely managed to catch the cup before it fell, absently noticing the way the sound of his grandfather stopped for a moment before continuing towards him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pop asked hopefully, both of them knowing he just wanted his bacon ASAP.

Rolling what he had just learnt in his mind Clay turned his head towards his grandfather slowly. "Yeah… you could wake Seth up for me" he said simply before turning back to the counter with a smirk as his grandfather's breath hitched just a little, "And tell him that Imprint or not I'm not waiting for him to hurry up" he added innocently.

"You had a vision" Pop stated simply, not bothering to hide it as a question.

"More than one" Clay half-lied, "What do you think about this?"

"What do _you_ think about this?" his grandfather countered, "He's your soulmate, not mine".

Clay stiffened at the counter at his grandfather's words, trying not to show that he actually hadn't know that part. "I think that I'm going to have to be careful about this" he admitted hesitantly, "Now you".

"I think that you're a very lucky man" Pop said slowly, "That boy will love you with every fibre of his being for the rest of his life. He'll do anything you want simply to make you happy and he's forgive everything you do to him simply because he loves you".

Clay trembled as he quickly moved the eggs off the stove and turned to stare at his grandfather, "I… I'm not ready for this" he whispered softly, afraid of the extent of Seth's apparent feelings for him. "I can't have that much power over someone. It's bad enough being some sort of psychic _freak_, I can't do this to him as well".

"Do you really think Seth will actually _let_ you hold that much power over him?" Pop pointed out slowly, "No matter how much he loves you he'll never let your power get to your head. And don't get me wrong, you _are_ a very powerful young man, but once you start to fall in love with Seth back the last thing you'll want to do is hurt him".

"Last thing or not it's still on the list" Clay countered, "And how is it _not_ going to hurt him to know that male soulmate or not, I'm not gay and I can't be the person he deserves".

"Don't think about this logically Clayton, for love is anything but" his grandfather corrected, "Actually. I would prefer it if you didn't think about it at all" he said changing his mind suddenly. "If it happens naturally then it happens. If it doesn't then Seth can and will understand, and then you'll end up like JB and Kurt off that doctor program you like".

"JD and Turk" Clay mumbled, "And I'm still not certain they're not screwing".

"Don't complicate this any further" Pop ordered, "It got weird enough when it was between a Psionic and a Werewolf. A maybe-maybe not love affair so not what this needs".

* * *

Seth's wolf rumbled happily as the first thing Seth did when he woke up was inhale deeply, the scent of soft fog and chocolate mint that was so purely _Clay_ invading his senses and making him melt against the hard wooden floor.

The feeling of warm sunlight splayed across his rump made him frown for a moment before he realised that if the sun was up then so was Clay, and if Clay was awake then he had been caught sleeping at the end of his bed like a dog or something.

Hearing approaching footsteps Seth quickly relaxed his body as best as he could as the door opened and Clay's scent reached his nose again. Clay snorted as a thumping nose started echoing through the room, a couple of seconds passing before Seth realised that his automatically wagging tail had outed him as awake. Cracking an eye open Seth caught a flash of Clay's calves (Which probably shouldn't have been as hot as they were) as he walked past him towards the closet.

Refusing to look at him in case Clay had just gotten out of the shower Seth was unprepared for when a pair of his own shorts landed on his face, followed by a shirt. "Breakfast is ready mutt" Clay said bluntly as he walked back out of the room. "Oh and Seth? I would hurry" Clay added as he paused in the doorway, "Pop's been eyeing your bacon".

Seth felt a surge of warmth in his chest as Clay managed to identify him just by his wolf form which he knew Clay hadn't seen yet.

The moment the door shut Seth phased back and dressed in the clothes from 'his' shelf in Clay's closet from various sleepovers or movie nights and approached the bedroom door nervously. Taking a deep breath Set left Clay's bedroom and padded down the hallway towards the dining room where Clay and Papa Uley were sitting at the table having a staring contest as Clay held a knife over the third plate warningly.

"Sit down Seth" Clay ordered without looking at him, making him hurry over to slide into the spare seat besides Clay. "And _now_ you can eat Pop" he continued making Papa Uley grumble as he dug into his own bacon and eggs.

Awkwardly Seth started to eat his breakfast, absently noticing that he had more than them and once more feeling a surge of warmth that Clay knew he needed to eat more than they did. Of course he knew that in Clay's mind he was just taking care of his 'little brother', but it still made Seth feel a little better knowing that his Imprint cared about him even if it wasn't romantically.

"So Seth" Clay began slowly, the forced casualness of his voice making Seth falter, "I don't recall there being a couch in my room".

Seth hesitated for a moment before realising that Papa Uley had obviously told his Imprint that Seth was _supposed_ to be sleeping on the couch. "You had a nightmare" Seth blurted, "I was just going to wait until you calmed down but I kinda fell asleep" he admitted guiltily.

From the corner of his eye he saw Clay open his mouth to say something, only to close it with a suspicious look flashing across his face. "I've been having a lot of those recently" Clay said simply, making Seth wince as his mind flashed back to everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks.

"Uh, Papa Uley said I could come in" Seth continued, feeling like he had to explain himself to his Imprint. "He found me sleeping outside last night. He said we'd talk about it in the morning, now I guess".

Clay just hummed non-committedly as Seth glanced at Papa Uley who shot him a small smile before returning to his breakfast. "Well we are talking now aren't we?" Clay asked slowly, "I guess we could start with what your Imprint entails".

"You're my soulmate" Seth began slowly, grateful that Clay was at least giving him the chance to explain himself. "It means that I'll do whatever you wanted me to do to make you happy, whether as a stranger, a friend, a brother. Or a lover" he added in a soft whisper so Clay wouldn't hear it.

"That's it?" Clay blurted making Seth look up at him in shock, "If I told you to go to the store because I wanted something would you do it?"

"Instantly" Seth admitted, frowning in confusion.

"And if I hit you Seth?" Clay demanded, "What would you do?"

Seth blinked at him, "If I deserved it I wouldn't stop you, but I wouldn't just let you abuse me" he exclaimed, "Not that you would" he added quickly "You're too nice to abuse someone, you're like a pacifist unless someone hurts your family".

"So an Imprint doesn't mean that we're perfect for each other or something?" Clay pointed out slowly "It means that you're my slave! I can't let you do this Seth, you're my brother and I would never treat you like that!"

Seth ignored the feeling of warmth at Clay's words and instead focused on the words themselves. "I'm not a slave Clay, I'd do something because I _wanted_ to, not because you told me to. I don't care if Leah claims you're some kind of mind controlling freak, I know you wouldn't abuse me in _any_ way, whether it was physical or mental!"

"Leah what?" Clay growled out, his head snapping up to stare at Seth in shock.

"Uh" Seth whimpered out as Clay stared at him intensely, "Leah showed us memories of how you told her to do something and she had to obey" he blurted, "She hasn't been able to step paw on the property since you told her to leave'.

"Shit" Clay muttered with a realistic growl rumbling up through his chest as he shoved his chair away and started pacing.

"It doesn't matter if they know Clayton" Papa Uley assured him, "The Council is fully aware of what you are. They know you're no more a threat than the werewolves are".

"The Council think Clay's dangerous" Seth corrected quickly.

"WHAT?" Papa Uley roared as he leapt to his feet angrily, "How dare they?! Despite Quil's prejudice the Council was in full agreement that Clayton was NOT a threat!"

Seth shot Clay a guilty glance, frowning slightly at the sight of him standing there with his eyes closed and a blank expression on his face. "That was before Leah blamed Clay for that leech killing Dad. She and Sam are claiming that Clay ordered the bloodsucker to kill Dad" he explained before fidgeting as Clay's eyes opened and pure white eyes locked onto his own brown ones, "The Council have given the order that if Clay hurts another tribe member that he's to be killed for the tribe's sake".


	8. Explosion

**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Slash

* * *

"Papa Uley" Seth forced out, shifting awkwardly as he stood in the doorway of the Elder's office. "Can… can we talk?" he asked softly as the old man smiled at him.

"Of course Seth, any time" Papa Uley confirmed gently, beckoning him into the room, "Now I assume this is about my grandson?"

Seth blushed automatically before nodding weakly, moving over to perch on the edge of the sofa against the wall. "Is… is Clay going to be okay?" he asked slowly, "He seemed so angry before and he hasn't left his room since breakfast".

Papa Uley sighed, sagging down a little as he sank back into his own chair. "Clayton is a simple boy" Papa Uley explained slowly, "But he's also one of the most complicated people I know. Despite what he might have told you he's not okay with your feelings, he's trying to get over them but he's having some trouble with. Then you include the fact that you're bound to him for the rest of your life and it's even harder for him".

"I'm sorry" Seth whimpered slowly.

"Don't be" Papa Uley interrupted, "It's not your fault. You need to consider how Clayton's life has been turned upside down, his best friends are werewolves and he's not any more human than they are. He's got to juggle having them strange new powers that he can't control with basically being in a one-way marriage. And now one of his best friends is out for his blood and the cousin that he had always been able to rely on turned his back on him last year and is now leading the charge against him".

Seth stared at him in shock, realising how pathetic his own issues were compared to what his Imprint was going through. "How… how can I help?" he blurted, "I can't just leave him alone".

"Just be there for him when he needs it" Papa Uley explained gently, "Give him space when he needs it. Offer him an ear when he needs it. He can't through this alone but he can't get help to do it either".

Seth nodded slowly, "Is there anything I can do around the house?" he asked slowly, "Take some of the pressure off him?" he offered.

"Well Clayton was going to start fixing up the roof this week" Papa Uley suggested slowly, "The materials are being delivered tomorrow, you could help him with that. I'm sure he'd appreciate and need another set of hands, especially hands backed up with werewolf strength".

Seth nodded again and stood up, "Do you want me to cook dinner tonight? I'm pretty good at making pasta?" he asked hopefully.

"Leave that to Clayton" Papa Uley denied, "Even when he's in a mood Clay will always cook the meals and we'll eat together as a family, even if he does want to go brood in his room".

"He's very good at brooding" Seth mumbled to himself slowly.

"For now Seth can you just clean up the guest room?" Papa Uley requested, "If you want to spend some time here before heading home then know you'll always be welcome".

"Oh" Seth realised awkwardly, "Um, I don't think I can go home".

"Seth?" Papa Uley asked slowly.

"Mom ordered me to never see Clayton again" Seth admitted, "And I left the Pack the moment I imprinted on Clay, my wolf had to choose between my imprint and following Sam's orders and it wasn't a hard choice".

Papa Uley stared at him in shock for a moment before nodding, "I'll pop over later to pick up some things for you" he decided, "You can't return home if your mother is going to try hurt you like that".

Seth blinked at Papa Uley in shock before smiling nervously and launching himself forward and wrapping his arms around the old man happily, "Thank you" he whispered softly.

"It's no problem Seth" Papa Uley assured him, "Even without your Imprint you're still Clay's family, and I would never turn you away when you needed help".

"Thank you" Seth began again, "You don't know how much-". A window shattering cut Seth off, both of them spinning around to stare at the other end of the house in shock as something wooden splintered. "CLAY!" he yelped out as he slammed the door open and sprinted through the house, freezing at the sight of Clay's bedroom door laying in shards in the hallway.

He yelped again and flailed back into Papa Uley who had caught up to him as the wall exploded in on the hallway, a second explosion tearing through the wall beside the first hole as something shattered in the bedroom itself with a flash of bright light. Scrambling away from Papa Uley Seth burst into the room, quickly catching sight of Clay curled up in the corner, his hands extended out in front of him with a horrified expression on his face as he shook.

"GET OUT!" Clay screamed as Seth darted towards him, a flash of white light flaring from Clay's hands, his ribs snapping as something slammed into his chest and threw him through the wall back into the hallway. Biting back his cry of pain as his ribs healed rapidly Seth forced himself back to his feet, crawling through the empty doorframe and towards Clay, quickly reaching his Imprint and directing his shaking hands away from him and towards the ceiling.

"Clay calm down!" Seth yelled as another flare brought the ceiling panels down onto his back, "You're making it worse, please just relax!"

"Run" Clay sobbed out as Seth leaned forward to hold him, "I don't want to hurt you".

"You're not going to hurt me" Seth corrected as he reached out and slowly folded Clay's hands down into fists, a flare of light escaping them seconds later without the explosion following it. "It's okay, we're going to be fine. Just calm down".

"I got angry" Clay blurted as Seth slowly wiped away the tears on his face, "And then there was a flash and the window exploded, and it kept happening and I don't wanna hurt you".

"It's okay" Seth whispered as he slid down to Clay's side, pulling the older teen to his chest as he glanced around at the destruction in the room. "It's okay. Just relax, I'm here. We'll figure this out, I promise".

"Clayton? Seth?" Papa Uley asked cautiously as he peered in through a hole in the wall to blink at them, "Are you both okay?" he asked nervously.

Clay shook his head quickly, "Stay away" he whimpered out slowly, "I don't wanna… I don't" he broke off to yawn sleepily as his head ducked down before he jerked it back up. "M' dangerous" he added with a long swallow, "Should go, don't wanna hurt".

Seth stiffened as Clay just slumped onto his chest, his pulse fluttering weakly as Seth stared down at the unconscious teen in horror.

"Is… is he okay?" Papa Uley demanded as he rushed into the bedroom, slowly forcing himself down onto his knees beside them as hands reached for Clay's neck. "He's still alive" he reported slowly, "I think he just passed out".

"His nose is bleeding though" Seth whimpered as he quickly wiped the steady red stream Clay's face.

"He's overtaxed himself" Papa Uley explained, "Whenever he had a vision for that first couple of days the same would happen. A new power must be manifesting, he wouldn't have been able to control it and it would have drained him out of energy until he passed out".

Seth tore his eyes away from Clay's face to stare at Papa Uley expectantly, "There's a hole in the roof" he blurted, "He can't sleep here".

"Can you behave yourself if you shared the guest room together or do I need to install some sort of chastity belt?" Papa Uley asked seriously.

* * *

Clay yawned sleepily as he snuggled closer into the warmth surrounding him, wondering absently if the house was on fire to create such a pleasant addicting heat. The blankets covering him shifted and he cracked his eyes open to squint at the curtained window in his line of sight before burying himself deeper into the warmth that was holding him a willing prisoner.

A strange snuffling echoed from behind him and Clay stiffened as he became aware of the arm tightening around his waist before a nose nuzzled into the back of his neck. Swallowing nervously Clay turned his head slowly to stare at the side of Seth's face from where he was happily spooning him in the guest bedroom, making the psychic teenager start feeling twitchy and uncomfortable.

He had said he wasn't interested in that kind of relationship right? He must have, he's pretty sure he's specified they were going to stay as brothers instead.

Awkwardly shifting away Clay pried Seth's arms away from him and slipped out of the bed, grateful that a quick glance over showed that while they were both wearing new shirts they were still fully dressed. Shuddering at the idea of naked cuddling with a werewolf, Clay snuck out of the room and towards his own bedroom, freezing as he rounded the corner and what looked like a bombsite where his bedroom should be. Paling as memories came flashing back Clay slowly looked down to his hands in horror before darting towards his bathroom, not hesitating to throw up the contents of his stomach as Seth's pain filled yelp after being hit by one of Clay's 'blasts' hit him in the chest came back to his mind, the hurt look on Seth's face making him throw up even more.

Staring down at his hands like they would explode at any moment, which they would… Clay cast his eyes around for some help. Not having any idea of what he could do to fix this, not having any idea of how to stop himself from hurting or even killing someone else. If Seth hadn't been a werewolf or if he had hit Pop instead then they'd be dead and Clay would be a murderer.

A freaky psychic murderer.

As his eyes drifted to his school bag Clay suddenly realised the easiest way to stop himself from hurting people, the best way to keep everyone safe from him until he could control the powers that have ruined his life since they showed up. Quickly washing his mouth out Clay grabbed his bag and emptied it out onto the remains of his desk, grabbing some clothes from the undestroyed dresser and shoving them into it as he pulled socks and shoes on. Throwing the bag over his shoulders he grabbed his wallet and quietly moved down the hallway, peering into the guestroom at the still sleeping Seth before looking into his Pop's empty room.

Shrugging it off Clay unlocked the backdoor and slipped outside, turning and straightening his shoulders as he walked straight into the forest, grateful that his house was right on the edge of the town meaning no one would see him leave and report him to his grandfather.

The backdoor faced north-west, meaning that by walking straight through the reserve he could reach Los Angeles in record time if he didn't stop to laze about.

* * *

Charles Uley stepped into the house with a groan as his limp twanged painfully. He had Seth's things stored in the boot of his truck waiting for the teenaged werewolf to unpack them and a scowl on his face as he thought of how pathetic the Council of Elders was acting.

Shuffling towards his grandson's bedroom he reached the corner and grimaced as he caught sight of the destruction before turning to move towards the gue- Seth's room, hopefully once they made sure that Clay didn't do anything stupid they could all pitch in and fix up the damage. Maybe Charles could even convince Clayton that this was a good opportunity to begin those renovations that he had been planning for a while. Despite Clayton's desire to be an author Charles was pretty sure that being a builder/architect was a good cover job for his grandson, the boy was naturally gifted with tools and plans.

"Papa Uley!" Seth's voice boomed before the teen ran into the hallway after him with with wild eyes, "I can't find Clay! He's not in the house!"

As someone knocked on the door Charles felt his stomach dropping, "Search the woods" he ordered, "I'll deal with the person at the door. You've got my permission to drag him back kicking and screaming".

As Seth nodded and darted off Charles hobbled towards his office, pulling a small box out of the bottom shelf in his desk before he headed towards the door which someone was now slamming their fist on quickly. He fixed his best glare onto his face and slowly opened the door, "What?" he demanded when he saw Billy and Quill standing in front of his door, "I know you've forgotten a lot of things recently but surely you remember the aneurism in my leg?" he snapped.

"Of course Charles, my apologies" Quil spat out, sounding more apocalyptic than apologetic. "But once you stormed out of the Council meeting we realised you must have been effected by Clayton more than we first thought" he explained.

Before Charles could stop himself he had shifted his grip on his cane and brought the top of it down on Quil's head harshly, making the old man yelp in pain. "Get off my property" he growled out as he threw the box onto Billy's lap, "As Head of the Uley line I hereby denounce the Elder's Council and remove my family from your numbers. And if I see any of the Pack on _any_ of my properties again I'll put them down like the animals they're behaving like".

"You can't do that!" Billy exclaimed in shock as he cradled the box in his hands gently.

"And you can't decide to execute an innocent boy because Clayton's mother chose Thomas instead of Harry" Charles snapped, "Clayton warned both Seth and Leah of his vision the moment he woke up and they blew him off, passing off all responsibility onto those two".

Moving to shut the door on his old friends' faces Charles hesitated and narrowed his eyes at them, "If one of your wolves so much as touch one hair on Clay's head I will not hesitate to expose you for the monsters you are" he threatened bluntly, "Don't test me".


	9. Challenges

**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Slash

* * *

"**What's wrong little puppy?" the female vampire cooed, "Did you get a booboo?"**

"**Just finish it sister" a male vampire snapped as he appeared at the girl's side, "Kill the mutt and be done with it. We've still Victoria to deal with".**

**Seth snarled as he staggered back to his feet, a yelp bursting from his lips as he collapsed and started thrashing on the ground when the girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Not yet" the girl refused, "I have some questions I want answered first".**

"**Then speed it up Jane, his scent makes me want to tear something apart" the male snapped with a glare at the still thrashing Seth. "Besides, can't we just get the information from the Cullens? We can just threaten them and they'll tell us everything, they have no loyalty towards these dogs and they know better than to stand between the Volturi and werewolves".**

"**Good point brother mine" Jane whispered as she looked away from Seth and the wolf lay there panting, "You want to tear something apart? There you go".**

Clay jerked as he hit the ground, the vision still bouncing around his skull as he rolled over to stare at the sky, ignoring how the bag dug into his back.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on what he remembered, focusing more on Seth's surroundings and where the sun was so he could get there in time to save his brother in all but blood. Cracking his eyes open Clay caught sight of the sun, realising that he didn't have too long before the vampires got to Seth and that he didn't have a location yet since one bit of forest looked the same as another to him.

Scrambling to his feet Clay concentrated on the vision uselessly, briefly wondering if he could call for Seth before dismissing it since he didn't want to call the vampires in on him before Seth got to him. Turning back to where he knew La Push was Clay started towards the reservation, hoping to come across Seth before the vampires did as he pushed for another vision.

* * *

Seth stood stiffly in the backdoor of Papa Uley's house, glaring at the Pack that were gathered just outside of the treeline, absently noting that Leah was among them and somehow fighting Clay's lingering order to stay away.

"You're not welcome here" Seth called out slowly, feeling the wolf shifting beneath his skin, wanting nothing more than to forget about these idiots and just go searching for his missing Imprint. "Leave, _now_" he ordered, noting that most of them were just looking confused as Sam growled.

"Back down Seth" Sam demanded, the Alpha command just washing over Seth like he was a human instead of a wolf. "The Council has made their minds up, Clayton killed another member of the tribe last night. He has to die, for the tribe's and for his own sakes".

"Clay killed someone last night?" Seth echoed, "Strange, because he was _unconscious_ all night" he snapped. "Another power manifested and the energy drain almost killed him, I was there and he didn't move a muscle until this morning".

"It doesn't matter if he was there or not" Sam argued, "He's been ordering this vampire attacks, he doesn't need to be there at the time".

"You really think that Clay is ordering the vampires to attack people?" Seth asked with a snort, "Since when do vampires need someone to control them? You're using the fact that vampires have been raiding the area ever since last year as an excuse to kill an innocent person" he snarled, "All because you're a racist arsehole! You're a werewolf, you have no right to try kill Clay because he's not human when you're not either!"

"And you're using the fact that you apparently imprinted on him as the reason he can't be evil!" Sam countered darkly, "There is no such thing as a same-sex Imprint Seth! Imprinting is designed so that a wolf will have stronger children, you can't have kids with Clayton!"

"There's no such thing as werewolves either!" Seth exclaimed, "Just because you've never seen it before doesn't mean it's not real. I mean before you shifted Sam did you ever think that werewolves, vampires, or sparks existed?" he asked pointedly, "You hate Clay, because you're afraid that he's stronger than you. And guess what Sam? Clay wouldn't even need to raise a finger to take you down, all he'd need to do was speak".

"Clayton is dangerous!" Sam began.

"SO ARE YOU!" Seth interrupted angrily, feeling his flesh bubbling as his wolf struggled to get out.

"WE PROTECT THE RESERVATION!" Sam snarled furiously.

"TELL THAT TO EMILY!" Seth screamed making Sam flinch back like he had been struck.

Sam's face twisted in fury and he dove forward, shifting in mid-air as his shorts tore and lunged at Seth. A gunshot rang out and Sam collapsed mid-charge with a yelp, Seth spinning around to see Papa Uley standing in the doorway with a rifle in his hands that he quickly pumped and took aim with again. "Attack my grandson again Samuel, I dare you" he growled out as Sam slowly stood up, blood pouring from the bullet hole in his shoulder.

"By the way, silver doesn't affect werewolves" Papa Uley said slowly, "But wolfsbane does" he added with a dark smirk as he jiggled the rifle in his hands. "Get off my property now Samuel and take the rest of your pathetic Pack with you" he ordered, "The next time I see any of you on my property this bullet" he paused to jiggle the rifle again "Will test out how strong a werewolves' skull is".

Seth stared in shock as Sam let out a snarl but still turned and ran off into the forest, the rest of the wolves running after him in their human forms, leaving the backyard empty in just seconds. "That was totally awesome" Seth blurted as he turned to look at Papa Uley in awe, "You were- you- that was totally wicked! I mean you just".

"Seth" Papa Uley interrupted with a chuckle, "Calm down. Go find Clayton now, we'll talk about this when you bring him back, I'll hold the fort in case they try again".

Seth's eyes widened as guilty crashed through him, he had forgotten Clayton. Spinning around Seth's clothes exploded as he phased and sprinted into the forest, ignoring how Sam's Pack would still be nearby as he started to trace Clay's weak scent.

Clay had only left a couple of hours ago then, it shouldn't be hard for him to catch up in wolf form.

* * *

"Leah! Leah just wait!" Jacob exclaimed as his Imprint stalked into the Clearwater house, completely disregarding Sam's order for another Pack meeting.

"Leah? Jacob?" Sue asked as he burst into the house after Leah who was pacing in the living room, "What's going on?"

"Old Man Matthews died last night" Jacob admitted slowly as he kept an eye on Leah, "Leech attack. Only Sam and the Council are claiming it was Clay again. Sam ordered us over to Clay's and Seth was there, they argued and then Sam attacked Seth".

"He WHAT?" Sue demanded angrily.

"He's okay" Jacob blurted, "Papa Uley shot Sam. Told him that if he saw any of us on the property again that he'd make it a fatal shot next time".

"Charles shot Sam?" Sue echoed, "But why would he shoot his own grandson?"

"Because Sam is trying to kill Clayton" Leah snarled making them both jump, "And Seth has run away and won't even look at me anymore and it's all my fucking FAULT!" she screamed, lashing out and punching a hole clean through the wall.

"Leah" Sue began as Jacob said "Love".

"NO!" Leah interrupted them angrily, "It's MY FAULT! I blamed Clayton when he tried to help! I ignored what he said and it got Dad killed! And now Sam is twisting everything I say and using it as an excuse to kill Clayton all because Clay refused to fall into line and sided with me in the break-up!"

"Honey don't you think you're over-exaggerating a bit?" Sue pointed out making Leah growl and glare at her.

"I didn't want to go to Clay's house today, I didn't want to have to watch Sam kill him. But Sam used the Alpha voice to make us all attack Clay on sight, the only reason that Clay's alive is because he wasn't there!" Leah snapped, "After everything Clay's done for me I turned my back on him and gotten him and my baby brother killed because of Sam's grudge!"

"No Leah" Jacob corrected as he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug that Leah struggled to get away from, "Clay and Seth aren't dead, not yet. Sam is abusing his position as Alpha, but Sam isn't the real Alpha, I am" he reminded her gently, making her freeze and listen to him impatiently. Stepping away from Leah Jacob moved to kneel in front of her and grab her hands, "Leah, would you do me the honour of being my Alpha Female?" he asked slowly.

Leah stared at him in shock as Sue fanned her face from the sofa she had collapsed onto when she thought Jacob was proposing. "You'd leave the Pack for me?" she asked softly.

"I'd make my own Pack for you" Jacob agreed, "I'd dye Sam's fur bright pink for you".

"Seth's on his own right now, he doesn't have a Pack" Leah blurted.

"Well if I had an Alpha Female I'd have room for a Beta and his Imprint" Jacob pointed out suggestively.

"Then we better go" Leah declared, not noticing the hopefully expectant look on Jacob's face as she spun around.

"LEAH!" Sue scolded making her daughter freeze in place, "You're supposed to say yes" she hissed gesturing to Jacob who was still kneeling waiting for her.

Leah blinked like a deer in the headlights before launching herself at Jacob and pulling him in for a dominating kiss, "I'd dye Sam's fur bright pink for you too" she whispered against Jacob's lips with a small smile as Jacob melted against her. "Now let's go, Seth must be waiting for his new Alpha to arrive" she explained as she grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him out the door.

"And why would Seth be doing that?" a voice drawled making them both spin to see the werewolf leaning against the side of the house with a victorious smirk on his face. "Oh sorry am I interrupting?" Paul asked slowly as he slowly strutted towards him "Were you going somewhere?"

* * *

Clay yelped as a blur shot at him and a cold hand lifted him off the ground and slammed him into a tree, the blonde vampire tilting her head at him as her darker-haired brother smirked and approached the weakly moving Seth.

"Oh look" Jane purred slowly, "Dinner and a show".

Clay tried to speak only for the vampire's hand to tighten a bit before she shot an amused smirk over her shoulder at her brother, "I think the snack has something to say" she called, "Shall we let him speak or just drain him dry".

"It's not like he could convince you to let him go is it sister?" the male vampire said dismissively as he lazily kicked Seth in the side, forcing a pained howl out of his muzzle.

Jane turned and smiled at Clay innocently as her hand loosened around his neck and he inhaled in air gratefully, "_Let me go_" Clay gasped out, the vampire's eyes widened as her hand snapped out and he hit the ground with a grunt. "_Save Seth, protect the werewolf_" he ordered as he rubbed his throat and the dark haired vampire stared at him in shock.

Jane jerked as she slowly turned around, fighting Clay's compulsion as much as she could by reaching down for him again as he turned. The dark-haired vampire screamed in pain as Jane's eyes locked onto him, staggering away from Seth as he hit the ground thrashing.

Clay scrambled away from Jane and shot towards Seth, reaching him just as his compulsion wore off and the male vampire stopped screaming. A snarl echoed through the air and suddenly the vampire had a silver-grey werewolf hanging off his side, teeth sinking into his shoulder as Leah's body weight knocked him back to the ground.

As Clay saw a dark red-brown wolf shooting out of the forest and latching onto the dark-haired vampire as well a scream was forced from his throat as Jane was in front of him suddenly, her foot having stomped down on his leg. "_Stop_" Clay shouted as the sound of breaking bones echoed through the clearing, Jane freezing with her hands holding his chin and shoulder away from each other so he was baring his throat.

A dark grey wolf lunged over Clay at the frozen vampire, knocking her away from him as Clay fell to the ground with a whimper that was matched by Seth as he crawled over on his belly to lay between him and the fighting wolves in the only form of protection that the injured werewolf could offer. Reaching out to sink his fingers into Seth's sandy fur Clay let his head fall to the ground as pain surged in waves through his body from his leg.

The fur beneath his fingers shuddered and moved, Clay's fingers resting on Seth's warm skin as the werewolf shifted back and slowly rolled over until Clay was looking into pained and concerned honey coloured eyes. Seconds later Jane was behind Seth and grabbing him harshly, throwing him to the side where he hit a tree and fell limp. Another scream burst from Clay's throat as Jane roughly hit his broken leg, "Move and he dies" the vampires snarled out furiously as she glared at the wolves and covered Clay's mouth to stop him compelling her again.

Glancing over as the pain continued to raise to unimaginable levels Clay barely noticed that the other vampire was in pieces through his blurring vision. "So what should I do to you little human?" Jane purred out as she continued glaring, "I should just kill you like they did to my brother. But I imagine that Aro would love to have someone with your gifts among our number".

Pushing his head back into the ground so he could speak Clay smirked at her, "You should die" he spat out as he twisted his palm at her, an angry flash of light the only warning before Jane was flying through the air and into a tree with a loud crack as the wolves shot over him and after her as she sprinted off into the woods.

His hand fell back to the ground as he felt blood trickling from his nose, his vision swimming one last time before everything went black.


	10. Awakening

**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Slash

* * *

Clay woke up surrounded in a blistering heat, his mind clicking to the presence of a werewolf quickly now that he'd already woke up like this before. Shifting on the bed and feeling the stiffness running up and down his right leg he realised that someone had put a cast on his leg, the fact that he hadn't woken up at the hospital implying that someone had done it on their own.

Someone whimpered beside him seconds before the bed shifted and one of the arms he hadn't noticed around his waist tightened, pulling him into a warm chest before a growl rumbled from the other side of the bed and the arm around his chest tugged him back into a smaller warm chest. Clay's eyes snapped open in shock as the whimperer let out a rumble and shifted closer on his own, his eyes slowly turning to the side to see Paul sliding closer to him with a sleepy snuffle. Turning his head to his other side he saw Seth was practically wrapped around him and had buried his nose into Clay's armpit for some unexplainable reason, lifting his head he caught sight of Jacob and Leah doing their best 'We're one person' impression as he couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended as they lounged across his legs.

He blinked around at the surrounding werewolves and barely managed to hold in the laughter that was bubbling up in chest as he dropped his head back down to the pillow. "Puppy pile" he whispered slowly, "I'm in the middle of a werewolf puppy pile".

Frowning as he felt eyes on him, Clay rolled his head to the side and came face to face with a tense Paul who was staring at him silently with nervous and conflicted eyes. "Hey" Paul mumbled softly, fear flashing through his eyes, making Clay stiffen slightly.

"Long time no see" Clay joked quietly, making the tension drain out of Paul in a wave as he melted back onto the bed. "So, catch me up?" he asked slowly, confused about how he had ended up here.

"Later" Paul promised, "Can… can you forgive me?" he asked hopefully, his eyes still looking vulnerable.

"Did you choose to leave me?" Clay asked simply, making the bed shake as Paul shook his head rapidly, "Then what's there to forgive?"

"The lack of coffee?" Leah's voice muttered from the end of the bed, "Jake?"

"On it" Jacob promised automatically as the still half-asleep boy rolled off the bed and hit the ground with a grunt before he stood up and staggered from the guest room.

"Leah?" Clay called nervously.

A hiss of pain escaped his lips as Leah crawled up his body and accidently nudged his right leg before she collapsed onto his chest. "I'm so sorry" Leah whimpered out, "I was so hurt and angry, I took it out on you and it's all my fault".

Awkwardly Clay glanced down at the female werewolf, memories of her trying to kill him the last time they saw each other flashing through his mind. "Uh, as long as you don't do it again" he blurted out jerkily, "And help me fix my reputation as well" he added when he remembered how some people had glared at and gossiped about him at the store after Leah's visit.

"I can do that" Leah promised as she lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, "And I can give you a Pack?" she offered slowly. "The four of us quit Sam's Pack, we're on your side" she explained.

"Why don't you let him get up first" Pop's voice suggested from the doorway, making them all jolt in shock, Clay letting out a pained gasp as Leah, Paul, and himself all hit his leg. "And stop touching his leg" Pop added quickly, "We can meet in the dining room for breakfast and talk about things there".

* * *

Seth shrunk in on himself as he watched Clay flinched when Leah jolted his leg as she and Paul climbed off the bed and left the room.

"Seth" Papa Uley said gently, "I'll leave Clay in your hands".

Seth felt himself flushing as he nodded to Papa Uley, turning back to Clay in time to see him realising he was only wearing boxers and the cast surrounding his red and swollen leg. "Uh yeah, Doctor Evelin needed to get to your leg so we took off your jeans and your jacket was all ripped and you had blood on your shirt so your grandfather took them so she wouldn't notice" he explained slowly.

"How… how bad is it?" Clay asked nervously.

Seth fidgeted nervously, guilt surging through his chest as he glanced at the cast again, "You've got an appointment today. Evelin just braced it yesterday, she wanted you to come in for an x-ray. She said you're not allowed to put too much pressure on your leg though, you have to get carried in".

Like Seth expected Clay pulled a face at the news, his restraint only lasting a little longer before he launched himself at Clay and knocked him back to the bed. "I'm so sorry" he blurted as he buried his face in Clay's armpit (Which felt weird but it was the best way to smell a source of Clay's scent and be near his heartbeat at the same time) and held him tightly, "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been hurt. I led them to you and then I couldn't stop them from hurting you. I'm so, so sorry and-".

"Seth" was all Clay had to say to shut him up, making him hold onto Clay as he waited stiffly for him to continue. "Is this just normal guilt or is this part of Imprinting?" Clay asked hesitantly.

"Dunno" Seth mumbled out, turning his head slightly so Clay could hear him properly, "Both?"

"Either way it's not your fault" Clay corrected as a hand pulled his head away and patted his cheek, both guilt and amusement dancing through Clay's eyes. "I saw what was going to happen, the others wouldn't have arrived in time. Yeah I broke my leg, but it's a small price to pay for your life. And besides, they got the vampires so it's not like they didn't get payback".

Seth stared at Clay in shock for a moment as he slowly went over what his Imprint had babbled out rapidly, as everything clicked into place he grinned at Clay happily, willing to hide the guilt he felt and deal with it later when faced with the pleading _'don't talk about it'_ on Clay's face.

Without thinking Seth reached out and cupped Clay's jaw before leaning up and capturing Clay's mouth, warmth flooding him at the feel of his Imprint's soft lips against his own.

* * *

"Whoa, what the hell happened there?" Paul whispered making Jacob glance over to where Seth was entering the room with Clay's arm thrown over his shoulder so he could walk and a huge shiner around his eye.

Jacob stared at the couple in shock, even his 'primitive mind' (According to Clay) managing to piece together what had happened. Clay and Seth had been alone in there, if someone else had gotten into the house they would have heard it or they would have had to walk right past the four of them. Meaning that either Seth had hit himself in the face hard enough to bruise so badly his rapid healing couldn't fix it, or that Clay had…

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Leah screeched.

"SHUT UP!" Seth snarled as he helped Clay down onto Papa Uley's armchair and raised the footrest, forcing a whimper from his Imprint that he flinched at. "What Leah? What was so important you had to scream?" Seth demanded angrily, "I almost dropped him because of you!"

"Yeah? Well he would have deserved it! Look at your face!" Leah exclaimed angrily as Paul trembled on Jake's other side.

"My fa- OH!" Seth blurted, "Yeah that's _not_ what it looks like!" he assured them quickly as both their faces went bright red. "I might have accidently kissed him" he admitted uncomfortably, "I was just so happy that he was okay and that he didn't blame me that I didn't think about it".

"And then he punched you" Leah deadpanned.

"And then he _shoved_ me" Seth corrected, "I kinda landed on his knee. He yelped and I threw myself off it just as he sat up and bang, head-butt".

"Clay's head gave you a shiner?" Paul blurted in shock, "You really want us to believe that?"

"What are you saying? That Clay would hurt me?" Seth demanded.

"No!" Jake exclaimed quickly, "Personally I would understand it if Clay had overreacted and punched you. I don't like it but I understand that it might have happened and that it was completely an accident. I'm more worried about why it hasn't healed yet?" he admitted.

"No idea" Clay snapped, glaring at them all and making them all shift guiltily, "I said he should phase to see if that helped but he claims it doesn't matter".

"It's a bruise Clayton, it doesn't hurt. I've had worse training with the Pack" Seth dismissed. "I'm serious Clay" he promised when Clay continued looking sceptical, "I'll be fine, look it's already healing. Besides, watch this" he added, moving over to pick up the metal fire poker and handing it to Clay who glared at him before sighing and gripping it, bending it casually with his bare hands.

"That's part of your telekinesis" Papa Uley explained slowly, "Your mother could augment her strength with her mind too, you won't be stronger than a werewolf or a vampire but you're definitely stronger to hurt one".

"Lovely" Clay muttered, throwing the poker to the side and tilting his head back to glare at the ceiling. "So what is this? A Pack of four werewolves who have their own on-call friendly neighbourhood psychic freak?" he asked slowly.

"It's a Pack of four werewolves and a psychic" Jake corrected gently, "You're as much Pack as we are".

"Spoken like a true Alpha" Papa Uley whispered.

"I hope so" Jake said with a confused grin, "I just pulled that out of my ass".


End file.
